iDare You Not to Kiss Me
by JjRavenclawFromDistrict11
Summary: Oh, the adventures of Seddie. Melanie and Carly are Seddie shippers, but their efforts to bring the two teens together backfire and Sam winds up in Italy. Will Sam and Freddie ever find each other? Rated T for language and awesome SEDDIE romance. (Somewhat OOC- sorry)
1. Chapter 1: iFrench HER

Chapter 1: iFrench HER

Freddie's POV

….

I still couldn't believe Melanie was real. I mean she didn't kiss as good as Sam (which is something Sam will NEVER hear from me-she'd break my body in way too many places) but still. Not that kissing Sam was enjoyable, of course. It was awkward kissing one of my best friends, but I was glad to get the whole first kiss thing off my chest. Those first few days after the kiss were a little weird too, and Carly was a little confused as to why we were acting so odd. I'm over it now though; it wasn't even that big a deal.

"FREDDIE!"

Crap. My crazy mom was trying to get me to take a tick bath. "I'll take a tick bath when I get home, OK Mom?"

"Well, only if you promise to eat something healthy at Carly's party."

"Sure, Mom." Like that was ever gonna happen. I slammed the door and crossed the hallway to the Shay's apartment. Since we've known each other for so long, I just walked in.

"Freddie! You came!"

I turned to find a tall blonde girl coming towards me; it was either Sam or Melanie. Judging by the pink dress, the heels, and the fact she called me Freddie, I figured it was Melanie.

"Melanie?" I asked to confirm my suspicion.

"Good job, what gave me away?" she teased as she handed me a glass of water. So much for junk food.

"Um, you didn't insult me when I came through the door…" I mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Sam likes you."

"WHAT!" I yelled through what would have been in the running for world's best spit take.

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Melanie asked innocently.

"Sam does NOT like me", I said, stating the obvious, "she hates me."

Melanie laughed, "That's just her cover up", she said, then sashayed away.

I'm starting to think this Melanie chick is crazier than Sam is.

…

Around midnight, we started running out of fun stuff to do. Sam refused to play spin the bottle (I don't blame her) and nobody cared to watch the horror movie she'd brought- it was rated RR or some similar rating that I never knew existed. That's how we ended up playing truth or dare. My mom had finally decided to cut me some slack and let me stay longer. Thank God, Jesus, Buddha, and every other holy thing out there. Me, Spencer, Carly, Sam, Melanie, Gibby, and Brad were all that were left. Spencer was going to play, but he fell asleep on the couch. The rest of us moved into the studio and started playing. We put each of our names in a hat and that's how victims were picked. Carly picked first, and got Gibby.

"Dare."

"Aw, come on!" Carly complained. "What is there that Gibby wouldn't do willingly?"

Gibby shrugged. Carly thought for a moment and laughed.

"I've got it. Gibby, I dare you to squirt ketchup and mustard on people going past Bushwell and then yell, 'It's raining condiments!'"

Gibby sighed. "That's all?"

Carly frowned. "Well yeah… "

"Oh well", Gibby said-clearly disappointed, "Let's go get the rain."

Carly and Gibby headed downstairs to get the condiments while the others continued the game. Melanie was next. She reached into the hat and pulled out Sam's name.

"Dare."

Sam was grinning, so I figured either Melanie either gave easy dares or was about to explode.

"Okay- Sam, I dare you to French kiss Freddie for at least 20 seconds."

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, wide eyed. It would have been funny if- actually it was hilarious. Period.

"I dare you to French Freddie." I plugged my ears.

"WHAT!I'MGONNAF-INGKILLYOUAAAARRRGGG!"

I'm pretty sure that woke up Spencer and worried Carly and Gibby but none of them surfaced.

"Are you too chicken?" Melanie asked. Doesn't this chick value her life? She must have a death wish, because Sam WILL kill her. She smiled, clearly enjoying Sam's irritation. Sam balled her fists.

"NO! Fine, I'll French the nub if you'll shut up."

Wait, what?

She scowled and walked over to me.

"Ready Benson?"

"Um… no."

"Good."

She grabbed my shoulders and our lips smashed together. This was too weird. Within four seconds her tongue was in my mouth and within nine my tongue was in hers. It felt good, I'm not gonna lie. I couldn't imagine what my mom would say if she saw me French kissing a delinquent. After our 20 seconds were up (Melanie and Brad had been counting), we pulled apart and heard Carly shriek.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"


	2. Chapter 2: iPrefer Mistletoe

Chapter 2: iPrefer Mistletoe

Sam's POV

….

To think I feared mistletoe- it doesn't make you FRENCH your… whatever the hell he is. Fredmund and I aren't exactly friends but we aren't really enemieseither. Kissing Fredwardo was not as bad as I thought it'd be. I forgot how much of a good kisser he is. Honestly, I probably would've made out with him for a few hours if Melanie and Brad hadn't been there. Well, and he's FREDDIE so… But the geek shall not know that. Of course Carly flipped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I blushed, turning away from Freddork. His face was pretty red too.

"Melanie dared me to French the dweeb", I explained.

Carly stared at us for a minute before Fredlump said anything.

"Didn't you and Gibby hear her yell? What took you so long?"

Carly huffed, "We were out of mustard."

"So?"

"SO me and Gibby went to get some mustard from across the street."

As if on cue, Gibby walked into the studio with ketchup and mustard.

"Who wants to throw condiments on pedestrians with me?" He asked.

Melanie and Brad immediately followed him, probably trying to escape the tension.

Finally Carly sighed and headed outside with the others.

Fredwierd looked at me and I decided I needed to insult him.

"Touch me ,nerd,and I'll rearrange your internal organs." I then wandered out to the balcony with the others to see it rain condiments. Unfortunately, there weren't many people still out to get ketchupped. I think Freddie went home after I left. Lucky. He didn't have to deal with Carly and her stupid questions.

"Sooo…"

I looked at my best friend of many years and said something like "What?" even though I knew exactly what she was asking. I just wanted to mess with her. I didn't really want to answer her question either.

"How was the kiss?" Carly prodded. "Do you like Freddie? Is he a good kisser?"

If I were the the truthful type, I would've said I loved the kiss and told her that I might be falling for… never mind. But that is not what I said.

"Ewww, Freddie? He kisses like a dead lizard!"

Nobody could find out that I like Freddie. I know he'd tease me, and I don't feel like giving up my role as Fredward-torturer. It was fun to mess with the dork. Besides, I'm not even positive I like like him. Yet.

Stupid, cute, Freddifer. Why did he have to get all hot and strong? Mind you, I'm still stronger- He's never beaten me at arm wrestling-but he's getting better. I swear, if any of this gets out, I'll have to move to Mexico. I'm not supposed to like my geeky tech producer. I have issues.

…

*2 weeks later*

Ugh. I hate school. Most everyone dislikes it but I DESPISE it. I HATE school with every fiber of my being. Too bad I can't at least dislike Fredmunch with all of me. Shit- when do I ever not think about him. We havn't spoken since the dare and I had no intention of doing so in the near future. What was there to say? It made me wanna puke thinking about it. Hmmm… maybe I'm feeling sick. I'll just call in sick and skip school. I won't have to face Freddie or Carly!

"Sam, GET UP!"

Shit. Shit shit shit. I forgot, if I call in sick I have to convince stupid Melanie I'm sick too. It's almost easier to go to school, but Samantha Puckett will not be defeated! I got it!

"Sam, come on it's time for school." Melanie says as she walks in.

"I don't feel good", I whined. I slid her palms out from under the bed and grabbed my sister's arm. I'd licked my palms so they felt clammy. Melanie frowned and I knew it was working.

"Stay out of trouble and in bed, OK Sam?" she asked me.

"Sure, Mel", I said.

She looked at me one last time and left for school. I am good.


	3. Chapter 3: iHave a Bad Side Too

Chapter 3: iHave a Bad Side Too

Melanie's POV

…..

I felt pretty bad about the kiss now. I made Sam and Freddie really uncomfortable. Maybe I was wrong and they don't like each other. Usually I'm a pretty good matchmaker, and I really wanted my sister to be happy. Sam has been used and cheated on by so many jerks. She would never admit it, but I know it hurt her. Carly notices it too, and she feels bad because most of the boys Sam dates are just trying to get to Carly. I hope I didn't ruin Sam and Freddie's friendship. They haven't spoken since the kiss.

"Hey Mel!" shouted a bouncy Carly.

Now if this had been Sam, I'd have been worried. Sam isn't typically a "bouncy" person- but Carly is, so I shout back, "Hey Carls!"

She grins, and then something crosses her face. She looks curious and… and sad. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" she tries to say, but I cut her off.

"You are not a good liar Carly. Tell me what's going on."

She sighed. "I'm worried about Freddie, he won't talk to me or Sam except to say he's sick, but he sounds fine. Do you think this has anything with the dare?"

My expression darkened. "Yea, Sam's acting the same way. I feel awful."

Carly shook her head, "Whatever's happening is not your fault and you know it."

"Then what do you think is going on?"

Carly brightened a bit. "I think they like each other but are just afraid to admit it."

"That's what I thought last night- that's why I made them kiss. But see how that turned out."

"Well maybe it was because of me, I was so shocked to see my best friends kissing I didn't realize… maybe they're afraid if they date I won't be friends with them. Maybe they're trying to save iCarly."

"What If we got them to talk it out?" said the not-normally-devious me.

"What do you mean?"

"Valentine's day is in a month, right?"

"Yeah", replied a puzzled Carly.

"I have a plan."

…

Carly's POV

…

"What am I doing again?" I asked.

We'd been planning this for a couple weeks, finding the right place, getting the right supplies and the right helpers. All we needed was Mrs. Benson's permission. Melanie re-explained the plan and she knocked on the Benson's door.

"Hello Carly and Sam", said a tired Marissa Benson.

"Actually its-"

Melanie cut me off and I realized it didn't matter who Freddie's mom thought she was, we just had to get her signature.

"We need your permission to take Freddie on a two week long camping trip. Me and M-Sam think we know why Freddie's been so down lately, and we think we can help. Please just sign the school absence form, Mrs. Benson."

"Well… anything for my Freddie. He'll be OK? He won't be in danger will he?"

"Only if Sam gets mad at him", I joked.

Melanie shot me a look and said, "She's just kidding."

Mrs. Benson signed the paper and the girls grinned.

"Thanks Mrs. B!

As the door closed, I turned to Melanie. "What next?"

"Now", she said grinning, "we put our plan to action."

I can see how she and Sam are related.

….

The next morning, Melanie and I split up. She went to get Sam and I went to get Freddie.

Whatever it takes, those two are going to communicate.


	4. Chapter 4: iMake a Pit Stop

**OMG! I'm SO sorry I have'nt updated sooner! I'm super busy with marching band (I play alto saxophone!) and school. Our first competition was yesterday and my band got 5th overall and 2nd best colorguard out of 32 bands- we were 0.1 away from 4th overall and 0.5 away from best colorguard. I'll stop boring you with my life story now- BACK TO SEDDIE!**

**In case this isn't clear to ya'll, I do not own iCarly. If I did, Sam and Freddie would not have broken up... :P**

Chapter 4: iMake a Pit Stop

Freddie's POV

…..

My mom was all worried about me because I'd been home "sick" from school for two weeks. It's not that I wanted to, but I can't face Sam. Last time we kissed, it was a secret and non-personal. We just wanted our first kisses out of the way. This time it was different. Carly, Melanie, and Brad saw. And… I Frenched Sam back. I wasn't going to, but I… Something happened that night but neither of us wants to admit it. I like Sam. I'm just afraid she doesn't feel the same. Besides, even if she did, she'd never admit it- let alone date a nerd like me.

"Freddie?"

Crap, it's Carly. I really didn't want to talk to her. I decided to just stay silent and pretend no one was home. I wondered what Carly could possibly want.

"Freddie, I know you're there." She must have known about the spare key because she soon stood in the open doorway scowling at me. Carly does not scowl.

"What do you want?" I sighed.

"I promise I won't mention Christmas Eve if you come with me."

"Fine." I answered.

Carly grinned and told me to pack everything I'd need for a two week vacation. I shrugged. With Carly, nothing is too bizarre. I packed some clothes, my toothbrush, toothpaste, and some other necessities. I don't know why, but I threw in a few condoms, too. I bought the condoms last year, in case I ever needed them. I didn't expect to need them but there's nothing wrong with being prepared. My mom would kill me if she found out I own condoms, so taking them is the best way to keep them hidden. I picked up my phone but Carly took it from me.

"No cell phones", she explained, "you won't need one."

I frowned but complied. Where the hell was Carly taking me?

…

After a few hours of driving, Carly finally stopped at an abandoned house. I started to sweat.

"Carly, what's going on?" I asked nervously. This place made me uneasy.

"Relax, it's just a pit stop", she chuckled.

We went inside and she let me pee first. After I left the bathroom, I couldn't find her.

"Carly?"

I wandered around and ended up in a small room with a full bed. My duffel was on it.

"CARLY!"

"Sorry, Freddie. This is for your own good."

What had I done? I heard her drive away and decided to explore. I found two bathrooms, two bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, an office, and a living area. The windows were surrounded by metal cages and the doors were locked. They had no hinges, but even if they did, it was snowing outside and the nearest town was a long ways away.

I shivered and worked on the heater. It came on pretty easily, considering how old it was. Surprisingly, I felt calm. The kitchen was stocked and I'd brought homework. I could survive for probably 5 weeks.

Then I heard a car coming up and looked out the window. Why was Melanie here? Then she led Sam, who was chewing on bacon, to the house. Oh crap.

I couldn't let Sam know I was here, hopefully they would leave soon. I hid in my bedroom and listened to them talk. I wondered if Melanie knew I was here.

"Here's the bathroom", Melanie was saying as she led Sam in the opposite direction. I breathed deeply.

Melanie soon came out and left, locking the door behind her. Then, she came back in with a duffel and headed in the direction Sam was. No, this was not happening.

Melanie exited through the door again, this time driving away.

I was stuck in an old house with Sam. I'm a dead man.

…..

Melanie's POV

….

"So Sam bought it?"

"Yep."

I could tell Carly was grinning even over the phone, and I probably was too. We got Sam and Freddie in the house and now they'd have to talk out whatever is going on.

"And you put the duffel in Sam's room?"

I laughed, "No Carly, I put it in the fridge!"

Carly was silent for a minute. "Really?" she asked.

"No. but she might have found it quicker if I did."

Carly laughed and we hung up. It's good to be back in Seattle.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: iThank the Nub

Chapter 5: iThank the Nub

Sam's POV

…

After the initial shock of being abandoned here, in this prison- I decided to take a nap. I wandered around until I found a bedroom. My duffel was on the bed.

I smacked my forehead, duh! I was clearly going to be staying for a while. With no T.V.

At least the heater worked. That surprised me a bit. I wondered why I was here.

I then decided to check out the kitchen.

"_It's disgusting how I love you_", I sang.

"_I can't take it, I should hate you_

_Cause your messing up my name_

_Gotta walk my talk, my fame_

_But I just want to touch your face _

_It's disgusting_

_It's disgusting how you changed me_

_From a bandit to a baby_

_Think I might gotta change my name_

_If I'm gonna walk this walk in shame_

_Look at what you do to me, it's disgusting_!"

As I rounded the corner, I froze in my tracks. Fredward Benson was standing about a foot in front of me.

"Why are you here?" I growled.

He shifted uncomfortably; good.

"I'm trapped… my stuff is here… Carly tricked me. Us. Carly tricked us here", he stuttered.

Carly was in on this? Wow! I didn't think she had it in her.

We stared at each other for a second before I pushed past him. My heart was pounding like crazy. Soo many thoughts were swirling in my brain. Why does he have to be here? I can't believe I'm alone with Fredwuss… and he heard me sing! Nobody has heard me sing before… it's private. I wanted to punch him in the mouth but at the same time, I wanted to kiss him again. Nobody was here watching us, but he'd tell Carly or somebody else so I decided not to risk it.

"Sam…"

"Shut it Dipthong."

He sighed. "Sam can't we at least talk?"

"NO!"

I grabbed some fatcakes, ran back to my room, and slammed the door. Oh, if this boy could see the things he does to me…

It's going to be a long week.

…

The next morning, I smelled bacon frying and my stomach growled. I quietly snuck to the kitchen. Freddie was finishing making breakfast; Pancakes, eggs, and bacon. He divided the breakfast onto two plates then added a little to the second plate. He set the plate with slightly extra food on the table next to a card with my name on it. Then he took his plate and left. Freddie made me breakfast? After all I said to him. I felt guilty, but I tried to ignore the feeling. Fredmunch deserved to be shunned; he was a nub. Maybe I should say I'm sorry… no. Pucketts never apologize. I must be sick. Too much dork exposure.

….

After a week and a half of Freddie-made meals, I decided that Pucketts COULD say thank you. So I got up at 5:30 in the morning and made Fredkins French toast.

Fredger came into the kitchen around 7:30, with a confused look on face. I grinned automatically upon seeing him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Sam, whatever your planning- please don't"

I laughed, "Don't worry Frednips, it's just French toast." He winced at the word French-oops.

" I promise I didn't poison it or anything."

Freddie sat down at the table hesitantly. I didn't blame him.

"I just wanted to thank you for cooking for me the past week and a half."

He smiled. "No problem Sam."

We sat eating our breakfast when I took a deep breath. "About the whole French kiss thing…"

He dropped his fork.

"…can we just forget about it?" I finished.

He sighed and smiled, relieved. "Yeah, I hate when we stop talking- it's worse than getting picked on."

"Or swapping spit with nerds."

He laughed, "Touché."

**The song was Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove- a perfect Seddie song, don't you think? It's ironic how "Carly" sings that song. (I KNOW K$sha sings it, too. I just like Miranda's version better) **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: iDare You Not to Kiss Me

I had my first high school dance yesterday! I went to homecoming with a group of friends and had tons of fun. Unfortunately, the guy I like didn't go. We were friends until 4th grade when I changed schools but now we go to school together and are "friends". BTW: I was a friggen' KNOCKOUT at homecoming; I had on a long red tankdress with a deep v. If only he would've seen me. Sigh... Anyways- CHAPTER 6!

Chapter 6: iDare You Not to Kiss Me

Freddie's POV

…

The next few days were great, Sam and I became friends again and I found out that she's a pretty good cook. But I knew in the back of my mind that I had to tell her how I really felt; before we left. We had found a note from Carly that she'd get us after two weeks, on February 13th. Today's the 12th and I decided today I needed to tell her. "Sam, wanna play truth or dare?"

"Um… do you remember what happened last time we played that game?"

"Yea but…"

Sam mock punched me and I pretended it hurt. "Just kidding Benson, let's play."

I sat on the couch and Sam sat on the love seat. It was decided that I would go first.

Sam thought for a minute. "Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone right now?"

"Um…", Sam stuttered. "I think so."

Interesting. "Your turn; truth." I hoped she'd take the bait.

"Do YOU have a crush on anyone right now?

It worked! "Yes", I said without hesitation.

"OK… dare", Sam decided.

"I dare you to… lick my foot!"

"Gross, Frednub!" She laughed as she picked up my socked foot. Then she peeled the sock off and licked my foot. And then she bit it.

"Ow, Sam! Why'd you bite my toe?"

"It tasted like ham!"

I sighed. "Whatever. Truth."

Sam grinned and I hoped she was going to ask the right question. "Who do you like?"

YES! "Well she's 17, tall with curly blonde hair and blue eyes…", I pretended to think for a minute, "oh yeah, and her name's Samantha Puckett."

Sam stared at me, probably trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. Her blue eyes bored into my brown ones. She opened her mouth to say something, then appeared to change her mind and shut it. She picked herself up and sat next to me. My stomach churned and I swallowed nervously. Then the strangest thing happened; Sam, instead of giving me a black eye, gave me a kiss. She grabbed my shoulders, leaned in, and kissed me. I kissed back and then we pulled apart.

Sam smiled slyly, "My crush has brown hair and eyes. He's a nub but I like him anyway- maybe you know him. His name is Fredward Benson."

I couldn't have been more surprised or delighted . I pulled Sam in and kissed her hard.

She pulled away and looked at me with smoky eyes. "I dare you not to kiss me."

She smelled of fatcakes, bacon, and cinnamon gum. I drank in the aroma, loving it more and more.

"Forfeit", I said kissing her again, softer this time. Sam kissed me harder and I deepened it. I could feel her excitement. Her tongue brushed my lips, asking permission to enter. I let her tongue wander and did the same in her mouth. She tasted so good, a lot like she smelled. I pushed her against the arm of the couch as we kept kissing.

"Lay down", I growled, surprised at how much desire was soaked in my deep voice. She arranged herself under me, lying on the couch. And I could imagine the smirk in her thoughts. She fiddled with the buttons on my shirt, eventually yanking it off and throwing it to the floor. I rotated her so she was over me and inched my fingers up her stomach. She shivered and began kissing my chest. I grabbed her shirt, getting it off her and onto the floor by mine. I ran my fingers over her lacy red bra. Sexy. Before I could stop to think, I unclasped her bra and ripped it off. I sat up and carried her into my room as she kissed my neck. I lay her under me on the bed. I unbuckled her belt and undid the top of her black jeans. Suddenly. She broke the kiss and sat up. "I… I…"

"What is it?"

"Were you… was I… was I… Shit."

I looked at her confused.

"Freddie, I- I'm sorry", she said.

Sam leapt off the bed, grabbed her shirt and bra, and ran to her room.

I ran after her, but when I reached her bedroom, it was locked.

"Sam? I don't understand… did I do something wrong?" I asked in confusion.

"No. Yes. Maybe."

"What does that mean?"

Sam sighed, "Face it Benson, we can't be together. Ever" she yelled through the door.

Ow. OK that stung a little. "Why not? If you're worried about us fighting-"

Sam cut me off, "That's not it. I can't date a techy geek like you… it would ruin my reputation."

That really hurt. "But… we were… I thought…"

Sam huffed, "You thought wrong. I was just… confused. That's all."

"So I mean nothing to you?" I asked, my voice surrounded by anger and pain.

"No. You never have… and I hate you!"

"You know what… you're a BITCH Sam! You are such a heartless liar."

"Freddie…"

" Forget it. We are so done."

"We were never even together!"

I felt bad, but I was so angry, I couldn't stop myself. "I'm LEAVING, and you can just kiss my ASS when you want to apologize!"

"FINE!" Sam screamed at me, her throat hoarse. "DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN, BENSON!"

"I WOULDN'T DREAM OF IT!"

I stormed to my room and slammed my door. What have I done?

**OHHH, DRAMA! What will happen next? JK. Some fanfic writers would make you write reviews or something to get the next chapter. But seeing as I'm AWESOME I'll give you the next chapter free of charge. First though:**

**1- PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys!**

**2- Check out my Seddie oneshots! (Opposites Attract: A Collection of Seddie Oneshots)**


	7. Chapter 7: iCry for the First Time

Chapter7: iCry For the First Time

Sam's POV

…

What have I done? I hate myself for hurting Freddie like that. I just got scared, everything was happening so fast… I wish I had forfeited Melanie's stupid dare a month ago, and then I wouldn't be in this mess. I showered and pulled on clean pajamas- a zombie T-shirt and pink shorts. Even though it was past noon and I hadn't eaten since breakfast, I decided to sleep. I was tired and too upset to eat. Definitely bad. I didn't want to risk running into Freddie either. I noticed something in my eyes-making them blurry- and blinked. Something hot and wet ran down my face. As I realized what was happening I knew I must be sick; I was crying. I had never cried before, not even when my dad left. I cried until my eyes hurt and I couldn't cry any more. I wanted to apologize to Freddie so badly but… Pucketts don't admit to being sorry, do they? And Freddie couldn't see me like this, so weak and jumbled up.

"Why do I ruin everything?" I shouted at my ceiling. "Why?" I whispered. "Why am I so afraid of love?"

…..

Freddie's POV

…

I heard Sam yelling from her room and ran over. I felt awful about what I'd said and I didn't want her to get hurt. When I reached her door, I heard something I never expected; Sam was crying. I'd really hurt her. I reached up to knock, but thought better of it. It would be better to talk to her once we went home. I got up, walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. I put the yogurt, along with a few fatcakes, a spoon, and a water bottle outside Sam's door. I slipped a note under to door and grabbed a yogurt for myself. I trotted back to my room and slammed the door- to make sure Sam knew I wasn't near her door. I felt myself grin when the soft squeak of Sam's door opening pierced the air.

That's better.

**I know Sam cried when she got the job at Chili My Bowl and after she almost died, but let's pretend that didn't happen, OK?**


	8. Chapter 8: iGo Home

Chapter 8: iGo Home

Carly's POV

…..

I was definitely surprised when I walked into Sam and Freddie's "home" for the past few weeks and heard… nothing, No fighting at all. Maybe they escaped…

"Hey, Carly."

I spun around and spotted Freddie sitting on the couch.

"Hi. Where's Sam?"

He frowned, and I noticed how tired he looked. "Sleeping, I think."

I thanked him and found Sam passed out on her bed. I didn't feel like waking her up and getting pummeled, so I had Freddie help me move her to the car. When I asked him, he got this really funny look on his face and his face got all red as soon as he touched her. What happened?

….

Sam's POV

….

I woke up in Freddie's arms. I could tell it was him without opening my eyes by his boyish arms. I might've punched him if Carly hadn't been there- driving us home. I hadn't spoken to Freddie since we… made out. I guess I'm afraid that Fredloser is using me to make Carly jealous. It hurts that I mean that little to him but it makes sense. I don't know what I'll say to the jerk after this; as much as I'd love to ignore him for the rest of my life, I doubt it'll happen. I pretended to sleep for the rest of the drive. Once I was deposited at home (carried in by Fredward, ugh), I made sure Melanie had gone back to boarding school and then went to take a shower. Carly had forgotten to pack me a razor and my legs needed to be shaved desperately. As I ran the slick blades up my right leg, I accidentally cut myself. All I could think about as I watched the red run down the drain was Freddie. I threw the razor down in frustration. Why did the nub like Carly anyway? I sighed. It was obvious, she was perfect. Carly was a nice skinny girl that never had trouble getting a boyfriend. I glanced down at myself. I had never payed much attention to the way I looked before, and I guess all those meats had caught up with me. I looked okay, but pretty curvy. Was that a good thing? Wait, why do I care? Fredward Benson meant nothing to me, and that I wanted a normal boyfriend. I cursed myself for even thinking about him. Oh, well. I would have to talk to him sooner or later, and it might as well be sooner.

*The next morning*

I ate a strip of bacon and a fatcake for breakfast, since it was the only thing in the kitchen, and then headed over to Bushwell. His was one of the rare occurrences where I needed to talk to Freddie, not Carly. Frednerd's face was pretty hysterical when he saw that I was at the door. "'Sup, Freddo?"

He glanced back at his apartment door, looked at me, and back at the door. He tried to bolt.

I saw it coming and snatched his shirt collar. "Please don't hurt me", the dork pleaded.

Like that would have helped him. But I didn't come to beat the nub up, so I refrained from doing so.

"We need to talk, Benson. Now."

His eyes darted to the apartment across the hallway. "So let's go get Carly and-"

"ALONE."

Freddie sighed in defeat and drooped a little. "Where?"

"Um, my house?"

I have never seen a more terrified expression in my life. "Never mind, got any suggestions?"

He looked a lot less terrified, but still nervous. "How about the fire escape?"

"Alright."

As we headed toward the fire escape, my mind wandered back to our first kiss.

Freddie chuckled and I looked over at him. I wondered what he was thinking."What?"

"'s-"

"Tell me!"

"Naw, it'dumb-"

"Say it"

"Ok. I was just gonna say-"

"That we should kiss?"

"You're gonna break my arm now right?"

"No."

After a moment of hesitation he asked, "Well… should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?"

I pretended to think about it, but I knew the answer before Freddie had even asked. I had finally begun to accept that I liked him and wondered he felt the same, "Just to get it over with."

"Just to get it over with," he agreed.

I moved toward him, "And you swear we both go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over?"

"Totally. And we never tell anyone."

"Never," I complied. Were we really going to kiss. We sat there for a minute awkwardly. "Well… lean."

Freddie and I leaned toward each other and our lips connected. It could have been hours or only a few minutes, but it wasn't enough. When we pulled apart, I couldn't help but feel dissatisfied.

Freddie spoke first, "Well, that was…."

"Nice," I finished.

"Yea... nice uh…"

"Good work," I stammered

"You… too."

I stood up and stepped inside. Just as I turned to leave Freddie said, "I hate you."

I turned around, shocked, but realized he was grinning. I smiled, "Hate you too."

I couldn't lie to Freddie anymore. I knew it would hurt but it wasn't fair to lie to him. Besides, I might as well spill my guts before I leave.


	9. Chapter 9: iLeave

Chapter 9: iLeave

Freddie's POV

….

Sam and I walked to the fire escape silently. I was a little worried that she might, like, beat me up. Hopefully not. I've been going to the gym a lot (which the girls at school have noticed), but somehow, Sam is still stronger than me.

We reached the escape and I thought of our first kiss, but pushed it out of my mind. I didn't want to think about it.

"So…?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't hate you."

I just stared.

"I… kinda like you."

"What?" I mean, I knew she liked me. You don't have to be Einstein to figure it out. I was just surprised that she'd actually come out and say it.

She blushed. "I figured I might as well say that before…"

"Before what?"

"Nothing."

We sat there for a moment. I edged closer to Sam and lifted her chin so I could see into her eyes. I kissed her lightly. Then I let her go.

She looked at me. "Bye, Fred."

Confused, I asked, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

She started to leave, but I caught her elbow.

"Will you… go out with me? I promise I won't let things get out of control like when…", I hesitated. "I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again, I promise."

"We'll see."

Then she left.

…

Sam's POV

…

I hated to leave. I knew Freddie liked me but… I wasn't right for him. He could do so much better than me. I loved him, and everyone knows that when you love something you set it free. Besides, my mom's death forced me to come face-to-face with reality. They had taken our house back a week ago, while I was away. I couldn't afford to pay the mortgage any more.

I hadn't told anyone when Mom died last month. Not Carly, not Freddie, not even Melanie. She was killed in a drunk driving incident. She was the drunk driver.

I had to move anyway and I'd always wanted to visit another country. I would just be there a little longer than I had once planned.

I grabbed my suitcase. It was all I had so there was no need to pack. Then, I took a bus to the airport.

*at the airport*

The woman at the bag check-in frowned at my grungy attire.

"Ticket, please?"

"Um… I don't have one yet. Isn't this where I get my ticket?"

"No."

She glared at me and I left. Another (nicer) clerk directed me to the ticket counter.

The woman there looked young- probably fresh out of college. She smiled at me and asked, "Where to?"

I smiled back. "What are my options?"

….

**AHHH! Sorry about the shortness and the long wait. Things are CRAZY around my house. I promise to have a new chapter up soon. **

**BTW: Where do you think I should send Sam?**

**PLEASE COMMENT!**


	10. Chapter 10: iCan't Find Her

Chapter 10: iCan't Find Her

Freddie's POV

….

Sam was gone. Just gone.

Again.

She pulled this disappearing crap every once in a while to spite Carly and I. And, unfortunately, it ALWAYS worked. It grated on my nerves. But usually Sam was only gone for a couple of days. The longest she'd ever been gone was 6 days- not even a week. Well, until now.

Sam had been missing for 2 weeks, 4 days.

Not that I was counting.

I had texted Sam at least 200 times and had probably left around 60 messages on her answering machine. My mind kept drifting to one question. One that scared me. One that terrified me. A question I refused to answer.

What if Sam was dead?

It was a distinct possibility. Sam lived in a not-so-safe part of Seattle. She probably came across 10 sketchy people just walking home. Maybe another one that her mom had brought home. Like the "lawyer". Or the "rabbi". Or the guy that stole Sam's TV.

It was a Tuesday the day I did the impossible. The thing that neither Carly or I had ever dared to do before. The most insane thing I thought I would ever do.

I went to Sam's house.

I was so desperate that I actually went to Sam's house. Willingly. I only knew where it was because it was in her school records. Yes, I hacked into school records. Yes, of course I had done it before. How else do you suppose I make money? Whatever Sam says- I WAS NOT put up to it.

Carly begged me not to do it. Sam had made each of us promise not to go there. But I had to know if Sam was OK. I had to know… whether she was alive.

I drove to Sam's neighborhood in my pickup truck. It was old and wouldn't travel over a certain distance, or it would break down (and I speak from personal experience). Thanks, Mom.

It was eerie. Hoboes and creepy men walked around and stared at me in my car. Guess my car was like a Ferrari to them. It made me feel a little self-conscious, to tell you the truth.

I got to the address and saw a FORECLOSURE sign. "That can't be right", I muttered.

I looked at the address again. I checked the address of the foreclosed house. Back and forth my eyes went, until I was forced to realize that I WAS at the right house. The school makes sure that the addresses are correct by sending letters to the house. Plus, I knew that Sam always got her report cards. She was never really proud of them.

So where was Sam? Where was her mom? Were they homeless? I shuddered. If Sam was homeless, it was more likely that she was dead. I didn't like that.

I took down the number of the bank that took her home, making sure to lock my truck carefully behind me. Then I hopped back into the truck and dialed.

"Hello, Savings Bank here. How may I help you?"

I winced at the cheery tone. Then laughed. Sam would've hated this woman.

"Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering about a house that's been foreclosed in downtown Seattle."

"Were you interested in purchasing the house?"

I stifled another laugh. I could just see the look on my mom's face… "No, thank you. I was friends with… the family that lived there and wasn't aware of the foreclosure. I was hoping someone could tell me when the house was foreclosed. Any other information would be extremely helpful."

"Let me transfer you to Customer Services. Please hold."

"But I'm not a custo-" Oh well.

The cheery music played for a few minutes. Damn. I hate being on hold.

"Hello, this is Customer Service. How may I help you?"

"I had some questions about a home that was foreclosed recently. I wa-"

"Let me transfer you to Human Resources. Please hold."

Not again. "Damn."

"Hello, this is Human Resources, how may I help you?"

I sighed. "My girlfriend's house was recently foreclosed and I wasn't… aware." I was surprised at how easily the word "girlfriend" rolled off my tongue in reference to Sam. "I wanted to know when it was foreclosed and when the payments stopped coming in."

She asked for the address and I gave it to her. She put me on hold (again-DAMN) while she looked the information up. She returned quickly (thank god).

"Mr. Benson?"

"Yes?"

"Alexander Puckett stopped paying the mortgage on this address about two months ago."

"Alexander?"

"Yes. The return address always had his name on it."

"Oh, OK." I had never heard Sam's dad's name before. It felt like an invasion of privacy, but then I WAS talking to her bank… "When was the house foreclosed?"

"The house was foreclosed exactly one month ago, today."

That was ironic. But then… "Do you know whether the Pucketts moved to another house?"

"I'm sorry, sir. There is no record of that." She paused, "Even if there was, I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"That's alright. Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome, Mr. Benson. Goodbye."

"Bye." Huh. So Sam was homeless the last time I'd seen her.

I turned the keys in the ignition, heard a click, and then the engine died. I tried again, but failed to start the car. I let out a string of cuss words.

"NOT AGAIN! NOT HERE, OF ALL PLACES!"

A girl about 8 years old tapped on my window.

"Are you OK, mister?" she asked through the glass.

I sighed and opened my door. "My truck is broken… again."

"Oh." She looked at me, then smiled warmly. "My name is Angela Smit, what's yours?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "I'm Freddie."

"Do you live here?"

"No I-" I had a thought. "Did you know Sam Puckett? The girl that used to live here?"

Angela smiled wider. "Yeah, I loved Sam! She played with me when I got sad."

I raised my eyebrows. Were we talking about the same girl?

"Her cat, Frothy, scares me."

I laughed. Yep, that's Sam alright.

"He scares me, too. Sam is a good friend of mine, and I was wondering if you knew where she was…?"

Frowning, the blonde, blue-eyed girl (who, I realized, looked a bit like Sam when she was younger) said, "She left a long time ago. The bad people took her house away, so she couldn't live there anymore."

The bad people? She must mean the bank. "What about her mom?"

Angela looked at the ground. "Her momma went… away. She never came home."

"What do you mean?"

Angela just looked at me. "If you're Sam's friend, how come I never saw you before?"

"I live… a ways away. She usually came to visit me. And steal all my meat…"

Angela's face brightened and she laughed. "SAM LOVES HAM!"

I chuckled. "Yes, she does."

….

Carly's POV

….

I knew it was a bad idea. I TOLD Freddie not to go to Sam's house. It takes an hour to get there and back.

It had been 3 HOURS!

Finally, I heard a familiar voice coming from the hall. I ran to the door, throwing it open and running outside. Freddie was just getting off the phone.

"FREDDIE! What took you so long? I thought you were dead!"

He looked dazed.

"Freddie, are you alright?"

He looked up. "Yeah, I'm OK."

"Well?" I asked expectantly, "What did you find out?"

He frowned. "Did you know that Sam was homeless for 2 weeks before she left?"

My eyes widened, "WHAT?"

"Her house was foreclosed. The mortgage wasn't being paid."

"But… Sam never said anything."

"Would you have expected her to?"

No. "What about Melanie? She would've said something."

"It didn't happen until after Melanie left. Sam probably didn't tell her."

"Oh. Wow."

We sat there in silence for a while, trying to process the information.

"What about her mom? And Frothy? What happened to them? And where is SAM?"

"Frothy is still hanging around their neighborhood. Sam… god only knows where she is. The fucking idiot probably got herself killed, too."

"Freddie! Language!" Wait a minute… Sam probably got herself killed… TOO?"

Freddie looked at me with empty eyes. "Nobody knows what happened to Sam, Carls. I even called the hospital to see if she's been there. No records. But…"

"What?"

"Her mom was in the hospital about two months ago."

"AND…?"

"Carls, Sam's mom is dead."

….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since I still don't know where Sam is (maybe somewhere in Europe…?), PLEASE KEEP SENDING SUGGESTIONS! Thank you for the comments! Your reviews mean a lot to me.**

**Also- special shout out to miscellaneousmystery:**

**I loved your review and I can tell you put thought into it. I will do my best! I totally understand about wanting to be a "miscellaneous mystery" online. My best friend has NO idea about this account. Please PM me! (I really don't know how to PM someone else so…)**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11: iTaly

Chapter 11: iTaly

Sam's POV

….

Italy was beautiful. I had noticed as soon as I stepped off the plane. I had decided on Italy for 2 reasons: (1) It was the least expensive airfare and (2) I actually knew a little Italian. After landing in Verona, I began searching for a place to live. Even though I care little about school, I also enrolled in online classes- at least I would be learning while I roamed the country. It was cold there, but the ancient buildings and scenery amazed me. I even saw the statue of Dante Alighieri. I stayed in various hotels in various cities, each seeming to be more expensive than the next. I spent a day in Verona, 2 days in Pieve, a day in Trento, 3 days in Schlo, 2 days in Vicenza, 4 days in Legnago, 3 days in Rovigo, and 2 days in Padua. Finally, I happened across a small town called Chioggia. It lay on an island in the Lagoon of Venice, about 15 miles from the great city itself. I had stayed at Hotel Ambasciatori in Chioggia for about 3 days. Finally, I decided on a place to stay. There was a farmhouse in the outskirts of town. It was small, not overly expensive, and had a studio apartment, which was perfect for me. The Caballarin Farmhouse apartments were, in a word, comfortable. They were run by the Caballarin family, who were generous enough to share fresh fruit and vegetables from their farm with me. They had a 9 year-old daughter named Jolie. She was sweet, and reminded me of Angela, a girl from my old neighborhood. I often wondered about her. Angie's mom died when she was a baby, so her dad had to take care of her. But Angie's dad was an alcoholic. He abused her in more ways than one and made her feel terrible about herself. Looking back, I should've taken her with me.

"HI, SAM!"

I looked to my left and saw Jolie waving furiously from the garden. "Hey, Jolie."

"What 'cha doin'?"

"Thinking."

She looked at me curiously, "'Bout what?"

"Home."

She frowned, "You aren't goin' home, are you? I don't want you to go home. I would miss you too much." She looked up at me with puppy-dog eyes. "Please don't leave, Sam."

I smiled. For whatever reason, little girls leeched onto me like I was their best friend. I suppose the reason I was nicer and more patient toward girls this age because I was 7 years old when my dad left us. Believe it or not, my dad was a nice guy. He and I were awesome friends. Carly even met him once. I never figured out why my dad left us. I wanted to believe he was dead- that he would never do that to us. But he was alive. His clothes and suitcase were gone. It was the one thing I'd never forgive him for.

"Of course I'm not leaving! If I left, who would water the flowers with you?"

She laughed and grabbed my hand. Together, we skipped (yes, I actually skipped- shut up about it) to her corner of the garden. Well, our corner of the garden. When I first moved here, we planted a row of tulips there.

"Look!" I pointed to a little green sprout, "They're growing!"

She looked closely and noted, "They're pretty small."

I laughed. "Yea, they are. But don't worry, they'll get bigger."

She smiled.

"I have to go get some stuff from the grocery store. OK, Jolie? Do you think you can take care of the flowers by yourself?"

"Yup."

"OK, then. See you later, alligator!"

"In a while, crocodile!"

I laughed and headed to the closest Wal-Mart. I guess I got lucky; most of the people in this part of Italy spoke English well enough. Jolie's family spoke it fluently. Sometimes I practiced my Italian with them.

The bus dropped me off, and I noticed, with dismay, that it was noon on a Sunday. Meaning the store was packed. Well, as packed as it gets in Chioggia.

I grabbed some bread, pasta, peanut butter, and ice cream for Jolie (She beat me at skipping stones).

At the register, there were only 2 people in front of me. But of course, all of them had tons of stuff to check out. I just sighed and stepped in line. Then, the guy behind me cut ahead.

"HEY! Did you not see that I was in front of you? God, didn't they teach you in preschool: No cuts."

He looked at me and said smoothly, "I think you're mistaken. I was here first."

Damn. He looked like… Freddie. I shook my head. "I'm not an idiot. Get your damn ass out of line, or I'll do it for you."

"OOH, I'm SO scared", he remarked sarcastically.

That's it. "Listen up, douchebag. I CAN and WILL take you down. Do you really want your ass kicked by a girl? GET OUT OF LINE."

Maybe I was being ridiculous. I don't know. I just knew I couldn't back out of this like the pussy I'm NOT. Sam Puckett NEVER backs down from a fight.

"Bring it on, sweetheart."

I punched him in a very… sensitive spot. He yowled like, well like that spot had been crushed. I'm proud to say he may no longer have kids.

"DAMNIT! What the HELL is wrong with you?"

I stared at him head on, "I warned you, asshole. GET. OUT. OF. LINE."

He scowled but did as I said. I considered making him pay for my food, but decided against it. I was probably lucky the Security guys didn't show up.

After I paid for my food, I headed to the bus. The man followed.

"Lots of people take this bus", I muttered.

But then he got off at my stop.

"Why are you following me? Do you desire another beating?"

He actually laughed. HE LAUGHED. "Well, sweetheart, I guess we're gonna be neighbors."

Oh, Shit.

…..

**Authors Note: Whaddya think? This is random, but I love the song Blame It On the Alcohol by GLEE.**

**R&R!**

**P.S. Two upcoming FFs:**

**iMight (Love You)**

**iReunite With the One I Once Loved**

**The names aren't final but their descriptions are on my profile… near the bottom.**


	12. Chapter 12: iAnniversary

Chapter 12: iAnniversary

Sam's POV

…

It took me a while to fully comprehend that I just beat up my new neighbor. That probably didn't give the greatest impression…

Oh well.

"I'm not you're 'sweetheart' or anyone's, for that matter. You call me that again and you'll wish you could die. Got it?"

He looked at me with a slightly amused look and stuck out his hand for a handshake.

"I'm Andre Telle. Nice to meet you…?"

I slapped his hand away and walked off.

But before I was too far away, I glanced back and tossed, "I'm Sam", over my shoulder.

…

(One week later)

So, Andre wasn't THAT bad. After getting to know him, he didn't remind me of Freddie so much. It wasn't my idea to get to know him, it's just kind of hard to avoid somebody that lives 11 steps away…

"Hey, Sam!"

I turned and looked at Andre. Brown eyes. Chocolate-y brown eyes. Freddie's eyes. I miss Freddie. What if I went home? What if-

"Yo! Sam? Earth to Sam, earth to Sam."

"Shut up…"

"What's up with you today?"

What is up with me today?

Oh…

It's the anniversary of Freddie and I's first kiss.

Our first with anyone and our first with each other.

Being here, with someone who looks so much like Freddie that they could be brothers, I feel… I don't know. But I miss Freddie more than ever. It took seeing Josie's puppy dog eyes a couple times to stop me from going home. Because, this morning I packed my stuff. I was about to get in the taxi when that little girl showed up. She begged me not to leave her. Cried even. I'm tough, but everyone has a weakness. Mine are young girls.

And brown-haired, brown-eyed nubs named Fredward Benson.

…

**Author's Note: So, I KNOW this chapter sucks. And it's short. I'M SOOOO SORRY! I'm under some stress (my grandma is at my house and she keeps moving stuff around, yelling at me, and snooping around my room…) but I SWEAR that I will make a new chapter soon. I will try like heck to finish the next one before I leave for my ministry trip, but If I don't then you'll have to wait another week. SO SORRY!**

**R&R!**

**Plus: tell me what you think should happen! I'm open to suggestions. AND my oneshot collection is on hiatus. I added another chapter for ya'll. (I may not be from Texas or Tennessee- or even been there- but I like saying YA'LL!) **


	13. Chapter 13: iCan't

**I had some serious writer's block when it came to this chapter. I knew what I wanted to happen, but wasn't sure how to get there. Then, I FINALLY figured it out. In the midst of trips to the hospital (for my brother- I'm fine), a month at my grandparent's house (several states away), time spent helping the homeless (with my church :), marching band (every day until 5:30), homework (which I start at 5:45 after getting home from marching band), and getting screamed at by my mom (about cleaning- that's all she cares about), I finally figured it out. And as I was about to type it up, my computer died. I ended up calling tech support because it wouldn't turn on (yes, I tried plugging it in). After 3 hours talking to someone in India that I could hardly understand, they told me that they'd ship me a box for my computer and I was supposed to ship it back so they could fix it. My computer was even under warranty! But was it that simple? No. They sent the box to the wrong house, so I spent almost a week waiting for it. The street they sent it to does not exist. Finally, after another phone call and two and a half weeks of waiting, I got my laptop back. THANK GOD. In the meantime, I wrote these four chapters. I hope you like them and I really am sorry I couldn't get them to you earlier.**

Chapter 13: iCant

Sam's POV

….

"So what do you say?"

"What do I say about what?" I must have zoned out again. I've been doing that a lot, thinking about… home. Screw that, I've been thinking about Freddie. Is it weird that all of this has happened and we haven't been on a single date?

"You going out with me. Weren't you listening?"

Wait, what? I mean, I wasn't listening, but… How did… why would he even… WHAT IS GOING ON?

Andre waved a hand in front of my face. "Yo, Sam?! Earth to Sam, Earth to Sam! Helloo?"

"What?" I didn't know what to say. I mean, Andre was really sweet and everything, but I'd never thought of him like that. Besides, he wasn't Freddie.

Andre huffed, obviously frustrated with me. "Will you go out with me?" he asked, pronouncing each syllable carefully.

"I…"

I still felt completely tongue- tied. What was I supposed to say? Like, 'Gee, sorry. I'm in love with this other guy but I ran away from that relationship a month ago.' For days, it seemed impossible to think of anything but Freddie. His smile, his laugh, how good it felt when he put his arms around me. What brought on the sudden onslaught of Freddie thoughts, I have no clue.

"I…"

Nothing. No idea as to how to approach this. _Freddie is too good for me _, I reminded myself, _That's why I left_. But was that the only reason I left? Well, no. I hate admitting that I'm wrong- I guess I got that from my dad- but I was wrong to leave. It was stupid to run away from everything- fears follow you. Coming to Italy wouldn't erase Freddie from my memory or help either of us. Just because he's too good for me did not give me permission to run away. Ever since my dad left us, I've had that problem- running. Whenever I finally begin to trust someone and care about them, I get scared that they'll leave me like he did. So, I suppose I combated my feelings for Freddie by telling myself I hated him. Once I couldn't bring myself to do that anymore…

"I can't, Andre. I'm so sorry. You've been an amazing friend to me, but there's someone else."

"Don't lie to me. You don't have to spare my feelings, Sam. I know there isn't anyone else. I live next door, remember? You hardly ever leave the house."

"I know. I wouldn't lie to you, though. I couldn't do that. I just haven't seen him in a while. He's at home. My home."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I'd never told Andre where I was from. I thought he'd ask questions I didn't really want to answer. I'd let him believe that I was from Europe, like him. He never questioned it. I sighed, "He lives in the U.S. Where I'm from. I moved here a month ago."

"So why did you come here, if you care about him so much?"

I thought for a minute. "Because I needed to find myself. I had some things to sort out."

"Okay." Andre shifted back and forth awkwardly. "So what now?"

I almost smiled, "Now? I'm going home."


	14. Chapter 14: iDear Diary

Chapter 14: iDear Diary

Freddie's POV

….

It had been over a month since Sam disappeared. I missed her like crazy- we all did. Carly cried for days and Spencer stopped making sculptures. I tried furiously to find something- anything- to prove that Sam was alive and okay.

That's how I ended up back at Sam's house. Her old house, anyway. It was still for sale, so I took a tour- courtesy of the realtor, who thought I was interested in buying it. I was hoping that maybe I'd find something in there that'd help, but the house was completely empty. In fact, it was spotless, even freshly painted. I hardly recognized the place. I sat on the curb, feeling more than a little defeated, even though I knew it was a shot in the dark.

"Freddie?" asked a familiar-sounding voice.

I looked up and a smile crept across my face. "Angela!"

She was one of Sam's friends that Carly and I never knew out about (although I met her a week or so after Sam's disappearance). At only 9 years old, Angie had experienced more hurt than both of us put together. Sam had taken Angie under her wing- so to speak- and befriended her.

"Freddie! I haven't seen you in a long time! What'cha doin' out here?"

I shrugged, "Not much. I'm still looking for Sam. I was hoping to find some clues, but no such luck."

"Oh", Angie sighed and dropped her gaze. Then, all of a sudden she leaped up, eyes bright, and clapped her hands together. "Of course!" she exclaimed, "Why didn't I think of it before?!"

"Of course what? Think of what?"

"You'll see- gimme a minute", she said, bounding off. Strange girl.

A few minutes later, she returned holding a thick blue notebook with pages sticking out everywhere.

"Here", she said, holding it out to me.

I took it and glanced at the cover.

_Sam Puckett's Diary _

I sucked in a breath. "This isn't … Is this really hers?"

"Yep", Angie smiled widely, "she gave it to me to keep for her while she was at school and stuff."

"I… didn't realize Sam kept a diary."

Angie frowned at me. "She didn't. It's a JOURNAL." She pointed to the book, where _diary_ was crossed out and replaced with_ journal (_reading _Sam Puckett's Journal)_, "See?"

I burst out laughing and so did she. It was such a Samlike thing to say.

"Thanks, Ange. I needed that. And thanks for the JOURNAL too."

"Don't mention it."

…

_Dear Diary,_

_Daddy's gone. He and Mommy had a big fight last night and he left. Mommy cried in her room for a long time, and I know she's scared he won't come home. Mel cried, too, so I had to make her feel better. I have to be strong for them, especially since I don't think daddy will come home this time, but I miss him. Why doesn't he love us anymore? Did I do something wrong?_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mommy hit me. I asked where daddy is and if he's coming home, that's all. She got really mad and started screaming at me and told me never to say his name. Then she hit me and Mel ran into her room and started crying again. It's all my fault daddy left- that's why Mommy's so mad. I didn't do very good on my reading practices yesterday. I wish my daddy would come home though, I miss him._

Oh my god. Sam was so innocent. She was forced to become so strong. And her mom… wow. I felt so intrusive, looking at this thing that was clearly for no eyes but Sam's. Still, it could be the key to finding her. I skipped forward a while, deciding that the earlier entries were too personal and that the later ones would be okay to read.

_Dear Diary/ Journal,_ **(A/N: **_**diary**_** was crossed out and replaced with **_**journal**_**, like on the cover)**

_I met a girl named Carly today. She's pretty cool, and we're gonna be best friends. She even shared her lunch with me- WILLINGLY. Tabatha ditched me to be popular, 'cause she's rich and I'm at least my mom is trying. I try to mow lawns and rake leaves to help out sometimes, so I don't have a lot of time for school and stuff. Melanie doesn't do anything, she's too fragile. She spends almost all her time at school or different clubs. She got accepted into the "smart kid" classes too. But it's okay. I'm happy for her, really. At least one of us can have fun._

I flipped through a few more pages, then stopped as I noticed something. A name. MY name.

_Dear Journal, _

_There's a new kid in school. His name is Fredward Benson and he's from a place called Moses Lake. He wants us to call him Freddie. He's kinda cute, but I don't have time for anything like that. My mom got fired again and I need to do a little extra so we can make the mortgage payment this month. Besides, I'm pretty sure he has a crush on Carly, not me. _

I was 11 when I moved to Seattle. Eleven-year olds shouldn't have to worry about mortgage. Poor Sam.

_Dear Journal,_

_Melanie's applicationto boarding school came back. She got a full scholarship, so I guess she'll be moving away. It's barely been a week since Freddie moved here. He's getting put in the "smart kid" classes too, but Melanie will be gone by the time he starts class. I'll miss her- a little. A lot. I wonder if she's leaving because of me. I tried to hide the bad things from her- like when Mom gets drunk and starts hitting me or when the electricity gets shut off because we couldn't pay the bills again. I guess I wasn't good enough. Oh well, it's for the best. But I feel bad, because I've driven away yet another person I love._

Oh, Sam. If I'd had known how much she was put through, how broken her home really was…

I remember this argument we had once. I don't know what we were fighting about- something stupid, probably. But she was making fun of my mom, so I said, "At least MY mom has a JOB!"

She didn't say anything. She didn't do anything. Didn't make a comeback, didn't try to cause me any bodily harm. Sam just stared at the ground and left. She looked like she was about to cry, something I didn't realize she was capable of. I didn't really understand why she was so upset, but I tried to apologize. Sam never gave me the chance to say I was sorry. She ignored and avoided me for so long, I finally dropped it.

I flipped through the journal some more, until I reached the last few entries.

_Dear Journal, _

_My mom died. She got hit by a car. Well, actually, she hit the car. That's what they think anyways. The authorities think my dad still pays the bills, so they didn't take our house or make me go to a foster home. But I know I can't keep paying the mortgage. Everyone knows I can't hold a job. Nobody wants to hire me anyway. I know I shouldn't be upset- my mom treated me like crap and didn't really care about us. Still, she put food on the table most of the time and I remember what she was like before… you know. Sometimes, I wonder what happened to him, where he went, how he's doing. But I probably don't want to know. Melanie is coming for a visit in a few weeks, so I need to come up with a good lie to explain why Mom isn't here. If she finds out, she'll get that look on her face like, _poor thing, your life sucks_. I don't want anyone's pity- not Carly's, not Freddie's, and definitely not my sister's._

If I had any doubt that this was actually Sam's journal, that entry obliterated it. Sam is the kind of person that is too proud to accept help, no matter how much she needs it.

_Dear Journal,_

_After these past couple weeks, I think I'm even more confused than ever. I've kissed Freddie a lot more than I care to admit. But I'm no good for him- he deserves some hot, smart girl that has a perfect family with perfect manners. Like Carly. Well, sort of. I have made a decision, though. I'm going to tell Freddie the truth. Not about my family or my life, but I'm going to tell him that I love him._

She loves me? All she said was that she "kinda likes" me. Could she have chickened out? Naw. Not the Sam I know. But then, I'm finding there is a lot more to Sam than we know about.

_After that, I'm gonna go… away. I don't know where, just away from here. Things are too complicated. I should have enough in my savings to get a cheap apartment somewhere. I've been saving up since my dad left. Back then I only gained about 15 cents from every job I did. The rest went toward bills. But recently, I've made a good amount. And I can probably get a job if I get far enough, as long as nobody recognizes me. Goodbye, Seattle. My old house is already for sale and my friends will be off to college soon anyway. There's nothing left for me here._

That was the last entry. It wasn't much to go on, but it was something.

I planned to make the most of it.

….

**So, I know I told ya'll that I wrote 4 chapters and this is only 2. Because I didn't have my laptop, I HANDWROTE all 4 chapters. And since I'm a slow typer and it's late, I will have to type up the other 2 chapters tomorrow or something and then I'll update. I PROMISE- I swear to God himself that I will have these 2 chapters up by Friday morning! I am hoping to have 3 chapters up by then but we'll see. And basically, there are somewhere between 4 and 7 chapters left in the story (including the epilogue which will be 1-2 chapters long) depending on how much detail I add and how I make all the events happen. When this story is over, I will begin work on 1 or both of my proposed ideas. I plan to get through at least one half of the stories before I post anything, so that I can update regularly. Thank you all for your support and reviews! **

"_Either write something worth reading or do something worth writing."_

~Benjamin Franklin


	15. Chapter 15: iMeet Hannah and Hanna

**I know I promised to post 2 chapters and I'm so sorry that I can only post 1. My life is just kind of falling apart right now and my faith is the only thing keeping me sane (oddly- talking to an "invisible" person makes me sane). Anyways, if not for Him, my arm would have a lot of scars and I might have tried to kill myself today. I've found a few habits that help- I guess that's why I keep chewing my nails down- but the urge to act irrationally is still strong, and it gets stronger every day. I probably won't update tomorrow because my mom is bound to make me do a ton of chores and I have a marching band performance that night. I also have to find my Homecoming dress that somehow ran away after I planned my outfit and hair and got my shoes and accessories. I hate my life. If you believe or even if you don't, will you pray for me? I really need it right now.**

Chapter 15: iMeet Hannah… and Hanna

Freddie's POV

….

I wanted to skip school so I could have more time to find Sam, but my mom made me go anyways. After dousing me in some anti-plurpal ointment, that is. What's a plurpal? I have no idea. But apparently, you should seek medical attention if one bites, stings, or pees on you. I didn't think my mom would actually find that stuff. Well, story of my life.

I'd decided to keep the journal a secret. If Carly didn't know about it, things would be less complicated. I didn't read anything else, I respect Sam's privacy. I'd figured that Sam would rather her secrets remain hidden, even from her best friends.

After a torturous day of school- made worse by the secrets and the tests I probably flunked because I wasn't paying attention- I set to work. I thought that maybe if I visited the major bus and taxi stations, the train station, and the airport, I might find someone who saw Sam leave or knew where she went. It was an insane plan- another shot in the dark- but I mean, _what the hell?_

I went to the train station first. It was small and mostly empty, so if Sam had gone there, someone would likely remember. After talking to a few kind employees, explaining my situation, and showing them pictures, I left- feeling a tad bit discouraged. But there were plenty of places to go, plenty of places she could have gone.

Although with my luck, she probably hitchhiked.

…

Two days, six bus stations, and twelve taxi companies later, I was ready to drop. I was so deflated, you could've stuffed me into a ring box. But I was determined, so I tried my last hope: the Seattle Airport. The problem with airports- especially the one in Seattle- is their size. So many people come and go, it's hard to find anything in the mess.

To be honest, I'd been avoiding the airport. I was praying that Sam had gone somewhere else. Anywhere else, really. Sure, there were more bus and taxi stations, but the likelihood that she took any of them was so small, I finally had to face the airport obstacle.

Fortunately, I had all day.

I'd kind of been counting on Sam's ability to cause chaos. I guess she behaved better than normal, because none of the employees seemed to remember her. By the end of the day, I was exhausted again and more discouraged than ever. On my way out, I was so absorbed in my thoughts- pity for myself, mostly- I ran into someone going the other way.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you."

I picked up some stray papers that were dangerously close to the trash can.

"Don't touch that!"

I dropped the papers, startled. The woman I'd bumped into was looking at me suspiciously, like she thought I was trying to steal her stuff. Her eyes were slits and I decided I should explain myself before she called security.

"Sorry, ma'am. I was just trying to help."

She scowled, "You could do the world a lot of help if you just watched where you're going."

Kneeling down to pick up the papers I'd dropped, her scowl deepened. "And don't call me _ma'am_, it makes me sound old."

I stood there, frozen for a moment. Was I supposed to help her? She wasn't too pleased the first time I tried that. I glanced down, noticing the blazer and nametag she wore.

"Umm…", I glanced at the nametag, "Hannah? Ms. Brink?"

She stood up, looking rather irritated, "What now?"

"Do… do you work here?"

She looked at me like I'd told her that I liked the taste of soap or asked if unicorns were real. "No, I-"

"Then what's with the nametag and blazer?"

"You didn't let me finish my sentence. I do not work HERE", she gestured to the Southwest Airlines check in. "I work THERE."

I followed her finger to a sign that said _International Flights. _"Oh, sorry."

She started to walk off, but I jumped up in front of her, remembering the purpose for my question.

"WHAT?" she asked, exasperated.

I pulled a picture of Sam from my messenger bag (which she stubbornly insisted on calling a "man-bag"). "Have you seen her recently? Sometime this month, maybe?"

A faint glimmer of recognition crossed the woman's face.

"No… no I haven't seen her. Now go away, leave me alone. I'm late for work."

"You HAVE seen her, haven't you? I know you hate me, but please, I'm begging you to tell me what happened to her. Where did she go? How long ago did you see her?"

"Give me one good reason why I should help you."

"Because I… I'm in love with her. And she doesn't know."

She raised her eyebrows a tiny bit, "Alright, then. Will you leave me alone after I tell you what I know?"

I smiled faintly, "Yes, of course."

Ms. Hannah Brink told me that Sam had come in about five weeks ago- during a slow day, thank god. Unfortunately, she didn't know where Sam had gone, only what airline she took.

"What airline did she take? Who sold her tickets? Did you see?"

"She took International Flights, I think", she said, pointing to the ticket counter.

"So then who-"

"I. DON'T. KNOW. Listen, it was slow but not dead. I don't remember. Ok, kid?"

I stared at her pleadingly, "Please, there's got to be a way you can find out. I'll do anything. Please."

"Tell you what, kid. Meet me here on my break, in an hour. I'll see what I can find out for you."

Finally, I was getting answers.

…

An hour of waiting for anything is torture, especially when what you're waiting for is answers. Remember the five minutes you waited to see if you passed your driver's test? Remember how it dragged on forever? It was kind of like that. Except much, MUCH worse.

After the first three minutes, I wanted to rip all my hair out and scream with frustration. Another two minutes passed as I paced back and forth, back and forth. I spent the next five minutes staring at the clock, silently begging it to move faster. Then I spent a long time hitting my head against the wall. I figured I looked rather odd- people were staring- but I didn't really care. I kept hitting my head against the wall.

You can just imagine what I did over the course of an hour.

Finally, the clock turned to 10:59- just one minute to go. I stood, my gaze transfixed on the clock as the seconds ticked by. 30 seconds… now 29… 28… 27… time seemed to slow down as I waited. Only 10 seconds… now just 9… now 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1 more second and… Finally! 11:oo!

I whipped my head back and forth, looking for Ms. Brink. Nope. Not there. I tried to reason with myself. She could just be a little late. Maybe she got sidetracked. Maybe she was in the middle of something. It could be anything, so I waited for her. And I waited some more. And I waited even more. After more than 5 minutes, I honestly wanted to kill myself. **(A/N: … bad wording…)** She wasn't coming, never planned to. Ms. Hannah Brink lied to get me to leave her alone. I paced back and forth a few times and started hitting my head against the wall again.

As I begun to feel the slightest bit lightheaded/dizzy/nauseous, I decided that I should probably stop. I needed to go home and getting a concussion probably would not make me a better driver. I could always come back another day and ask around some more. I turned to head for the door, when LO AND BEHOLD! There she was.

Ms. Hannah Brink was standing, looking at me with raised eyebrows and a slightly amused expression.

"You probably won't remember anything I tell you now. I think you have a concussion."

"Were you… how long have you been standing there? Why didn't you stop me?"

"I just got here", she said, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide her grin.

Huh. First time I've seen that woman smile.

"…Right. Then why are you…", I glanced at the clock, "15 minutes late?"

"Do you want my help or not? I could leave- my break is almost over, so…"

"NO!" I practically screamed.

"Then don't be so critical. I was only late because I was collecting information for YOU."

"I'm sorry, alright? What did you find out?" I asked eagerly.

"I looked at the timecards for that night- assuming I remember the date and time correctly- to find out who was working at the ticket counter when- what's her name? Sam?- bought her ticket. There were three people working at that time, but I think I remember which one sold her tickets. I probably should, I mean she yelled at me afterward. I'll give you her email and phone number as well as the other three's in case I'm wrong."

"Cool. But two questions. One: Assuming you're right? What if you have the wrong day? Two: why did she yell at you?"

"I'm pretty sure I have the right day and time, and I'm usually right."

"OK. So then why did she yell at you?"

"That's not important."

"She's your boss, isn't she?"

"… yeah."

"And you didn't think Sam had money, did you?"

"… yeah."

"Sam got pissed didn't she?"

"Yeah. She muttered something about a guillotine…"

…

I sent Hanna Mead a simple e-mail as soon as I got home;

_Hannah Mead,_

_A girl I care about- Samantha "Sam" Puckett- recently went missing and I need your help. I got in touch with a coworker of yours (Hannah Brink), who thought you may have been the one that sold Sam her plane ticket. Do you remember her? If so, can you tell me where she went?_

_Sincerely,_

_Fredward "Freddie" Benson_

I attached a few good pictures of Sam and hoped that she didn't think I was an insane stalker or something. I crossed my fingers and sent the email. Then, for good measure, I left her a similar voicemail. After that, all there was to do was wait. Again.

I sat at my computer for a while, managing email, updating software, whatever I could do that would occupy or distract me while keeping me next to the computer, just in case Hanna Mead replied to the email. I also kept my phone nearby in case she called. Finally, I decided that enough was enough and I needed to do something other than stare at the computer screen.

I stood and stretched out, then set off to find a good book. I decided on 2,000 Leagues Under the Sea, a personal favorite. As I bent down to retrieve it from the bottom shelf, I heard an ice cream truck going down the street. I almost went out to get some- my mom would never let me but she was away at an aggressive parenting class (Spencer was "babysitting" me- so far, so good… nothing caught on fire)- but I decided against it. I whacked my head on the bookcase as I realized that the "ice cream truck" I'd been hearing was my cell phone. MY PHONE! I ran toward the computer room, the book left forgotten on the floor. Of course, once I got there, the phone was silent. Figures.

I checked my missed calls, and confirmed that it was Hanna Mead that had called. There was no message. Frantically, I dialed the number, but it went straight to voicemail. The ONE TIME I left the room… I sighed.

But then, a little "ping" alerted me that I had a new email. With barely restrained excitement, I opened my email inbox.

It was from my mom.

I groaned loudly and let my head drop and hit the keyboard.

It pinged again- twice.

One of the emails was from Hanna Mead.

The other was from Sam.

….

**How many "pretties" do I have to put before "please" to get you to review?**

**Seriously, PLEASE review. Even if it's criticism- I need feedback or I can't keep writing. If no one reviews, then I figure no one cares very much about me or my story and I might as well stop writing. I stayed up till almost midnight to get this done for you guys, so please just review. I mean, I posted 2 chapters on Sunday- 4 days ago- and haven't gotten a single review. Not one- and I stayed up late to type up and post those as well. I have always posted chapters as soon as they were finished being typed up. PLEEEAASSSE RRREEEVVIEWW! **


	16. Chapter 16: iRemember

**Hey guys! Last night was homecoming, and even though I didn't have a date, I had fun. I spent hours working on my hair, makeup, and nails. For the first time since who knows when, I felt beautiful. Thank you all for your support-I've been doing a lot better. Here's chapter 16… Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: iRemember

Sam's POV

….

_Freddie,_

_I love you. I miss you. And I'm really sorry. About everything._

In my defense, I was very drunk when I wrote that. I was trying to delete it but the computer sort of malfunctioned and it got sent instead. Oops.

…

Freddie's POV

…

_Freddie,_

_I love you. I miss you. And I'm really sorry. About everything._

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

That simple message just made me more confused. Why would Sam randomly email me after a month of being gone? Nothing made sense. Well, at least I had proof that she was actually alive.

I thought about replying, asking where she was, but I knew she wouldn't answer.

I opened the other email- the one from Hanna .

_Freddie, _

_Yes, I do recognize Sam. I don't really remember where her ticket was to, but maybe I'll remember in the next few days. I'd love to meet with you and brainstorm. Good luck!_

_~Hanna_

Well, at least Hanna recognized Sam. All in all, it wasn't bad news. Actually, it was kind of good news. A chance, a fresh start almost. Something to go on.

I sent a quick reply asking if we could meet the next day. I would've called, but I remembered that her phone was off- it had gone straight to voicemail when I tried to call it.

_Hanna,_

_I would love to meet you. Are you available tomorrow? I have work until 2pm, but my schedule's pretty much empty after that. _

~Freddie

I waited about ten minutes.

"_Ping."_

_Freddie, _

_Yes, I'm available tomorrow. How does 3:15 at Starbucks sound? The one on Main Street?_

_~Hanna_

I smiled.

_Hanna,_

_3:15 at Starbucks sounds perfect. See you then._

_~Freddie_

…

I got home from work the next day feeling excited and anxious. I took a quick shower to get the sweat of work off of me, dressing in some casual shorts and a penny-tee that Sam and I had made.

"_Special Ham"._

I smiled, remembering all the fun the three of us- Carly, Sam and I- had had together over the years. I missed that.

My phone started ringing and, thinking it was Hanna, I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Freddie! What's up? I haven't seen you in FOREVER!"

"Carly?"

"DUH. Do you wanna come see a movie with me? Spencer's at Socko's house and Wendy has a date."

"I don't know if I…"

"PLEASE? I never see you any more, Freddie."

I hated to hurt Carly's feeling and blow her off, but I had plans. Important plans I didn't really want to tell her about. "Sorry, Carly. I can't. I", I tried to come up with a good excuse, "I'm sick."

Since it was Saturday, she hadn't seen me at school. It was a totally foolproof excuse.

"Oh, okay. Why don't I come over and we can watch something there?"

Maybe not.

"I wish you could, but my mom told me I'm not allowed to have anyone over."

"But isn't she at that aggressive parenting class in Montana? She wouldn't know."

"Yeah, but…"

"Alright, Freddie. I get it. You just want to be alone. I guess everyone feels like that when they're sick. Just call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Sure, Carly. I promise we can go to the movies tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay. Bye, Freddie!"

"Bye."

I grabbed my coat and after surveying the hallway to make sure it was empty, I dashed out to my car.

Starbucks, here I come.

…

I got to Starbucks about ten minutes early. I was so excited- being so close to the answer- I hardly noticed the time passing. I didn't notice when 5 minutes had passed after that, not even when 3: 30 came around.

I did notice when it was almost 4pm and she wasn't there yet.

I was so confused. I mean, Hanna really seemed like she'd wanted to help me. Standing me up was pretty infuriating. After everything I'd done to find Sam, I'd get stopped by an airport employee?

I didn't think so.

I picked up my phone, storming out of Starbucks as I dialed.

"Hi, Freddie. I'm SO sorry I'm not there yet. I got in a bad accident- a pileup, actually- and had to get my car towed. I'm heading your way now."

"…oh. Um, okay."

"Here's a taxi! TAXI!"

Ouch. My eardrums did not appreciate that.

"Bye, Freddie!"

"See you soon."

She'd already hung up.

I walked back inside, feeling a little- a LOT- ashamed of myself. She was in a car accident and I was pissed at her for being late. I really am a jerk sometimes.

It only took Hanna 10 minutes to get there. I wasn't sure it was her at first, but she seemed to recognize me. She walked right over and plopped down next to me.

"You're Freddie, right?"

"Yeah… how did you know?"

"You look like a Freddie. Plus, there's only one other guy in here and he's seven."

I laughed.

"So, have you remembered anything?"

She frowned. "No, not yet. I was hoping you would have some ideas about where she might go."

"I don't really know. I mean, she took International, so I'm guessing she went to another country."

"Yes, that's the one thing I'm almost positive of. I just don't remember which country."

"Mexico, maybe? She took Spanish her freshman and sophomore years."

"No, I don't think so. I guess it's possible, but…"

"How about Spain? Or somewhere else in Latin America?"

"Not Spain, but she might've gone somewhere else in Europe. She could've gone somewhere in Latin America. Definitely not in South America, but maybe somewhere between Mexico and there."

"Okay."

We sat in silence for a while, pondering and glancing at each other while we thought the other wasn't looking. Hanna looked Asian, probably in her late twenties by the looks of it. She was pretty, in a Carly-like way. She actually reminded me of what Carly's mom looked like the last time I saw her.

"This is hopeless. I can't seem to spark a memory. Sorry, Freddie. I guess this was kind of a waste of time." She sighed and dropped her gaze.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure you'll remember something soon. It was over a month ago- how can you be expected to remember little details like that. It's not your fault."

She glanced up, giving a half smile. "Maybe not." She thought for a moment, then said, "Why don't we meet here every day around 3:15? You can try to think of places she could have gone, and I'll keep trying to remember where Sam went."

"That'd be great, but don't you have to work?"

"Oh… right. When's your lunch hour?"

"11:30 to 12:15. Yours?"

"11 'till noon. Can we meet then?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled and I smiled too. Maybe we were getting somewhere.

…

A week or so went by. I guessed so many countries: Germany, China, The Philippines, Australia, South Africa, Nigeria, India, Sweden, Kenya, The U.K., Russia, Korea, Brazil, Canada, Egypt, the list goes on and on. We wrote down a few of the ones she thought were possible or familiar: Chile, Ethiopia, Hungary, Finland, Japan, and a few others. She even looked up what flights were going on at the time. That canceled out Finland and a couple other possible candidates. I liked the idea of Sam going to Hungary- it would be almost ironic, her going to a place named "Hungary" since that word seems to always describe her. Still, we were both getting a little frustrated that a week had passed and we still didn't know where she was. We hadn't even narrowed it down to one country.

After our Sunday meeting, I went back home with slumped shoulders. My mom had come home on Wednesday, so I'd told her I was hanging out with Brad. In actuality, Brad had finally gotten the balls to ask Carly out. He'd been wanting to for way too long. Mom didn't know about the lunch meetings. I did keep my promise to Carly, and we went to see some sappy love movie she wanted to see. I hated it but she thought it was great. Her and Brad went to a scary movie at my suggestion. Of course, I only suggested it because I knew Carly would get scared and try to hide behind Brad. He'd thank me later.

I collapsed on my bed, wishing that we'd made more progress. We were running out of countries, but there were still so many possibilities that it could take a month to figure things out. As I turned over, I wished that for once, I'd have a dreamless sleep. But my own brain betrayed me.

_I was walking through a city. It was somewhere else and for some reason, the word _Europe_ came to mind. I suppose that could be where I was. I kept going, compelled by some artificial feeling. I knew in my rational brain that I wouldn't get anywhere. I wouldn't find her. That's how all my dreams went. I would go somewhere and simply wander. Even though I knew it wasn't real, I always woke up crying or screaming. I hadn't slept in several days because I didn't want my mom to ask questions. As I rounded a corner with a beautiful cathedral, I saw a golden light coming from a ways away. I started walking towards it. As I neared the light, I began to hear it. _Screaming. _I moved faster and eventually broke into a run, the closer I got, the louder the screams were, but I never seemed to get any closer to the light. I ran faster than I thought possible, and suddenly ran into something. The screaming was deafeningly loud, and it was only then that I realized that the screams belonged to Sam. I also realized that the golden light was right in front of me- I had arrived. Sam was in the light, crying, screaming my name. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't move any closer. I couldn't touch her._

I woke up drenched in sweat and tears, screaming at the top of my lungs. It was a wonder the neighbors weren't at the door. My mom, I recalled had the night shift at work. Thank god. Then I realized what had awoken me. Not my screams, but the ringing of my cell phone.

I picked it up, still shaking from my dream. It was Hanna.

"Hello?"

"Freddie! You'll never believe it! "

"Believe what?"

"I figured it out, Freddie! I remember!"

I sat bolt upright, "You mean…"

"I know where Sam is."

….

**Another cliffhanger! Isn't this fun? JK. Please REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17: iTake a Trip

**So, since I'm feeling a little extra cheerful (I got to sleep in and nobody yelled at me today) I decided to write a new chapter. YOU'RE WELCOME! :)**

Chapter 17: iTake a Trip

Freddie's POV

….

"What do you mean you know where she went? Where is she?"

"She went to Italy. I had a dream about it. I dreamed about the night she bought her ticket. I remembered everything- what she was wearing, what she said, how her hair was done. It was amazing! I guess the memory was just buried under some other stuff."

I wished my dream had been a little more like that. "Oh my god. I can't believe it! But where in Italy is she? I mean, that place is kind of big. Do you remember the city or anything?"

She hesitated and I imagined her scrunching up her eyebrows like she does when she's trying to remember something, "Well… kind of."

"_Kind of_?"

"So, when I said it- or she said it- in the dream, I didn't hear it very clearly. But I know it started with a V and I'm pretty sure it was Venice." **(A/N: Sam flew to ****Verona**** but is in Chioggia which is near Venice.)**

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD! Thank you! I can't believe it! I…" I looked at the clock, "Shit. I have to go."

"What do you mean you have to go?"

"My mom's shift ends in an hour. I have to be packed and on a plane by then."

"Wait, you're leaving now?"

"I don't have a choice. My crazy mom would never let me leave if she knew what I was planning. Don't worry, I'll leave a note."

"But…"

"I'll be careful. And I'll have my phone with me if you need to talk to me. Now I really need to go."

"Okay. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

I hung up and ran to the linen closet to grab a bag. I grabbed a duffel and then ran back to my room. Clothes, comb, deodorant, shoes, socks, toothpaste, and shampoo all went into the bag. I also grabbed my backpack and put my laptop, wallet, phone, and my copy of 2,000 Leagues Under the Sea into it. I scribbled a very quick note to my mom telling her that I was coming back and not to worry, though I knew she would. I then threw on shoes and a jacket, gripped my backpack, duffel bag and car keys and raced to my truck. I tossed my stuff to the passenger's side and jumped in. Twisting my key in the ignition, I just hoped it would start. Thankfully, it did. I prayed that I would get to the airport before it died.

I was almost there when the engine started to cough. "Crap."

The old truck started slowing down. "Shit."

Many expletives followed.

I punched it and the truck managed to go the speed limit for a minute or so before beginning to slow down again. No, no, no…

I pulled into the airport parking lot as the engine finally crapped out. It was taking up two parking stalls, but at least it wasn't in the middle of the street.

I grabbed my stuff and ran inside.

Huffing and puffing like the frickin' big bad wolf when he tried to blow down the brick house, I reached the ticket counter. I asked the woman there if they had any flights leaving for Venice soon. She looked at me funny and said that one was leaving in about 15 minutes. I paid her, checked my duffel, and started running toward security. The airport was mostly empty because it was so early, so I didn't run into anyone this time.

The security people checked through my backpack using the x-ray thingy. They asked me why I was in such a hurry so I just told them that I was late and afraid I'd miss my flight. They let me go.

I slipped on my shoes (flip-flops- I'd thought of this) and dashed to the terminal. They were just loading the last people. I moved in and sat in an empty row. I sighed, hardly believing I'd made it.

And then I realized I forgot something. Something really important.

My toothbrush.

Oops.

Oh well.

I buckled in, watched the flight attendant show us the exits, and prepared myself for liftoff. Oddly, it was just the second time I'd been on a plane. We'd never taken one to comic-con, so the only other time I'd ridden a plane was when we all went to Japan. But that plane sucked and landing wasn't the greatest.

Sam had pushed me out.

At least I had been wearing a parachute.

…

It took about 11 hours to get to Venice. We stopped in Madrid, Spain so some people could get off and some others could board. Those of us already there stayed on the plane and it was pretty cool. What wasn't cool was that a really BIG guy came in and sat next to me. There was an empty row behind us.

Finally, we touched down. I didn't have to jump out of the plane, which was good. I got out of that stupid tin can (hey, I was on that for 11 hours) and was so jetlagged, I just wanted to go to sleep. I decided to get a hotel room, even though it was only 11am. Then again, there's a 9 hour difference between Seattle and Venice, so it'd actually be… 8pm. I went down to the baggage claim and watched for my duffel bag. I clumsily got it from the belt, nearly falling onto it. After I had retrieved my bag and made sure I hadn't forgotten my backpack on the plane, I went to the pickup/drop off area where buses from different hotels go. I picked one at random.

The hotel, fortunately was good but not expensive. I bought a hotel room and as soon as I walked in the room, I dropped my stuff and crashed.

I slept a little better. Since I was so drained, my sleep was almost dreamless. Almost.

The dream was the same as the night before. Walking, hearing the screaming, seeing Sam but not being able to touch her. I woke trembling, my ears ringing, once again covered in sweat and tears. Still screaming. Someone was knocking at the door. I did my best to get the tear stains off my face. Glancing at the clock, which said that it was 6:30am Italy time, I walked to the door.

I opened it and saw someone with a hotel uniform. He looked worried. "Sir? Someone called in a concern about your screaming. Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry. I've been having bad dreams. They just won't quit."

He wrung his hands together, "Is it possible to take medication to… stop the dreams?"

Not a bad idea. Though it was obvious that the "concern" called in was actually a complaint. "I hadn't thought of that. Yes, I'm sure I can find something. Sorry about that."

I asked him to wait a moment and brought out a tip. I felt bad for him- it looked like his first day.

"I know it's American money, but please take it. You got the sucky job."

He smiled.

"And could I have a breakfast menu? I imagine I could start exploring the city once I have some food running through me."

He gave me a menu and told me the specials. I ordered a large meal, expecting to be out all day.

He left looking relieved and pretty happy.

After I ate, I took a long shower, a pleasure I hadn't had since before I left. I smelled disgusting. I threw on some casual clothes, sticking my wallet in one pocket and my phone in another. I hailed a taxi, and asked him to take me to the boardwalk.

I watched the sights pass, admiring the buildings, old and new, as well as the beautiful parks and fountains. As we rounded a corner, I nearly screamed. It was the cathedral from my dream. I managed to compose myself before we reached the boardwalk.

"_Grazie_", I told the driver after I paid him. **(A/N: Thanks)**

"_Prego. Addio_." **(You're Welcome. Goodbye.)**

"_Addio_."

I wasn't really sure what to do in regards to finding Sam. So instead of worrying about it, I decided to get a feel for Italy and meet some of the locals. I knew a little Italian because Uncle Tom on my dad's side lived here for a long time.

I spent several hours talking to the people at booths in both English and Italian. I bought a toothbrush from someone, too. I also bought a blanket, a coat, and some other random things I liked or thought Sam might like. At noon, I started toward the street to hail another taxi.

"_Mi scusi! Signor!_" **(Excuse me! Sir!)**

I turned around to see a wrinkled old woman staring at me. She wore some rather interesting clothes that reminded me of Sam's hippie aunt.

"_Che cosa?_" **(What?)**

She spewed out a string of Italian words. I only caught a couple of them: read, you, future, and hand.

"_Parla Inglese?_" **(Do you speak English?)**

"Yes", she said, with a thick accent.

I waited as she chose her words carefully.

"I want… read your fortune. You have interesting future. Palm reading… no charge."

"Um… okay."

I followed her into a colorful tent on the boardwalk. She held up part of a sheet hanging down and beckoned for me to enter, "Inside."

I obliged, feeling like I was entering a trap.

She sat me down and examining my hand pretty much like most fortune tellers I'd seen did.

"Long life.

"Kind heart.

"Good health.

"Adventurous."

I pretended to care. Honestly, I didn't believe in any of it. My aunt was told she had a long lifetime once. She died the next month from a heart attack.

"Hmmm. Love line strong. Crosses marriage and destiny. One point. Not common."

That got me kind of curious. I looked at my hand and saw she was right. Three of the major lines on my hand intersected at a single point. Interesting.

"What does it mean?"

You make decision that change whole life today. Love has problems but is good. If make bad choice, bad future. No love. No marry."

I raised my eyebrows. "Today?"

"Yes." Examining closer, her forehead wrinkled up even more than it already was, making her look perplexed. "Samanta."

"Samantha?"

She looked again. "Yes, Samantha. Sam."

How could she know that? I looked at my hand again but saw nothing. "Thank you for your time madam, but I should be going. I need to get lunch."

She smiled, and I realized she was missing 6 teeth. "Good boy. Make right choice. Careful."

"Sure."

Just before I got out of the tent, she took my hand and placed an object into it. I tried to look, but she kept my hand closed. "No look yet. Get on boat first, then see."

I shrugged. "Okay."

I walked outside and stuck the object in my pocket without looking at it. It's not like I believed her or anything but still…

I took a gondola ride to the local deli. Gondolas are like fancy Italian canoes. A boat.

I pulled the thing out of my pocket and looked at it. I almost didn't believe my eyes. But there it was. What was that woman trying to imply?

"_Today"_, she had said.

Okay. So be it.

Why not?

**While writing this, my mom called me upstairs to "talk" to (scream at, insult, be unfair to, and expect impossible things from) me. So my day was pretty much ruined. I gave her the finger behind her back. It helped. I don't ever swear or anything (except sometimes when I swear at the suckiness of my life- but nobody has ever heard me) but man, it felt good. She is such a *BLEEPITY BLEEP BLEEEP*. LOL. Still, I'm not super depressed/suicidal right now, which is really cool. Maybe it's the lingering effects of homecoming. Who the hell cares… I'm actually HAPPY for a change!**

**REVIEW!**

**And BTW, thanks to Google Translate… I (sadly) do not speak Italian.**


	18. Chapter 18: iRide a Gondola

**I pretty much sweated out everything I drank today while doing marching band. We had to wear our shakos—which are basically weird leather hats— for several hours in the hot sun. But I'm actually doing great. Nobody has even asked me to do anything today (aside from setting the table and emptying the dishwasher- which I do every day and did without being told). It was just… nice. I should probably be doing my homework, but I have the important stuff done. My math teacher never checks our homework and I do my Spanish homework during lunch. I simply decided that a good mood like this ought to be used to write or read or do something fun. Homework IS NOT fun. Don't try to argue— you know it's true.**

Chapter 18_: _iRide a Gondola

Sam's POV

….

It was hard leaving the Caballarins behind. Mostly because of Jolie. I spent a day and a half trying to figure out how to tell her. I almost wished I could take her with me, but she had a family that cared for her and was sure to make friends. It took more courage to leave that little girl than it took to leave Freddie. Not really, but it was still really hard.

I finally gained back my edge and was able to do it.

"Jolie, I… have something to tell you." I told her, trying to think of the right words to say.

"What is it?" She asked me, curious as to what I was going to tell her.

I took a deep breath, trying to gain up some more courage to tell her what I needed to say. I looked into her eyes. "Jolie, I'm _so_ sorry, but… it's time for me to go home."

She looked up at me with those big innocent eyes. As they begun to fill with tears she asked, "Why?" her voice cracking just the slightest.

I almost broke down. It's amazing the effect Jolie and Angela have on me. How is it a sad 8-year old can make me break down when a pleading quarterback in pain can't?

"Do you remember all those fairytales I told you? With the princesses and princes?" I asked her, bending down to her level.

She nodded.

I took her hands in mine and gave it a light squeeze. "I have to go home to my prince, now. I've been gone a long time and I miss him."

"But won't you miss me too? And Andre and Mom and Dad?" She asked me almost pleadingly.

I smiled slightly.

"Of course I will! But I can come back and visit and I'll email you every day." I reassured her, making sure that she knows I would never forget them.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She looked at me and before I knew it, we were hugging and crying, laughing while tears of knowledge slipped down our cheeks.

Jolie helped me pack up my meager possessions. I hadn't brought much when I came to Italy and had purchased little during my stay. It all fit easily into my one suitcase.

I spent one more night with the Caballarins and Andre. Mr. and Mrs. Caballarin were sad to see me go but wished me the best. They gave me a bottle of wine from their farm, one that I'd helped make, to remember them by. Andre was silent the morning I left. Why? Maybe because I'm just suddenly leaving.

We'd all eaten breakfast together and then gone outside to wait for my taxi. He kept looking at me like a scorned puppy.

"Goodbye everyone!" I told them, waving my hand to and fro.

They all hugged me—with the exception of Andre— and I felt a little misty-eyed. They were my family— the only real family I'd had that treated me like I was worth something. Sure, I paid rent to stay there, but they always made me feel at home. I was comfortable with them, and I actually felt loved for once.

I gave Jolie a compilation of fairy tales I'd recorded myself and told her to keep believing in her dreams. She merely nodded and gave me a short hug while I kissed her on her forehead. "I'll miss ya, kid." I told her.

The taxi arrived and after they helped me load it all in, I hugged everyone all over again. A single, solitary tear escaped my eye. I swiped it away quickly and chastised myself for going soft.

"Goodbye! I'll miss you all!" I called out the window as the taxi began to drive away. But as we sped up, I realized Andre was running after us, "Sam! WAIT!" I heard him call.

I asked the driver to slow down a bit, not all the way to stop, but just so Andre could catch up. "What?" I asked out the window.

He jogged to keep up with us, "I'm sorry I was so insensitive! I get it… I asked this girl to marry me once and she said no. I didn't get my happy ending, but I hope you get yours." He told me.

I told the taxi driver to stop completely and I leaned out the window, "Andre—"

"I let my happy ending die. I didn't spend enough time with her, didn't show her how much I cared. If I had fought for her, I might have had a chance. I didn't appreciate what I had until it was gone. Don't make the same mistakes I did. I know you'll get that happily-ever after! Fight for it! Never let go! You deserve the best, Sam." He lectured, giving me a small smile before hugging me through the window, which was a little awkward.

It was all I could do not to cry again, "Thank you, Andre. You've been an amazing friend. And don't give up. You'll find someone, I promise. Take care of Jolie, okay? Teach her about happy endings and fairytales. Those stories can teach you so much. And don't forget to email me!"

"I won't. I'll take good care of this place. And Sam?"

"Yes?"

He smiled, "I know you don't need it, but good luck."

"Thanks, Andre. I'll miss you."

"You mean all the insane things I do?" He forced a laugh. "I'll miss you too. We all will."

And with that, the taxi driver started to drive again. Off to the harbor for a ferry ride which would get me to the city. Leaving behind a group of friends that treated me like family, but heading toward my future.

Cheesy, right? I know. Like I said, I'd started to go soft.

Damn.

…

I reached Venice in a short amount of time. The ferry ride was fun, and I wished I had done more while in the rich Italian culture.

I mean, there was so much food I didn't try!

I made a vow to myself on that ferry. I decided to spend one more week there. No more, no less. One week visiting museums, parks, restaurants, and pretty much saturating myself in all things Italian. It would be good to have a little fun. I mean, it was no use rushing things, I'd been gone about a month. Besides, Carly would probably appreciate a souvenir from me. And I would appreciate one more week to think.

The next week flew by. It seemed so short, like I suddenly looked at the clock and realized that my time was up. Still, there was one thing I hadn't done. I spent most of that particular day at the boardwalk. I actually went and had my palm read. The lady didn't speak great English or give very interesting insight, but she patiently listened when I spewed out my whole story about Freddie. I even showed her a picture. She said he looked handsome and told me that nerds make good husbands. **(A/N: an actual quote from my grandma who passed the phrase onto my mom. I hear it very often.)**

The only thing I had yet to do was take a gondola ride. It seemed like a good idea to take a ride to the airport. It wasn't going to be the cheapest, but you never know. I walked to my favorite Italian pizza bar and got a couple slices. If you think American pizza is good, wait 'till you try REAL pizza. It feels like your in Heaven... No, it feels like you're SWIMMING in Heaven.

I finished my last piece and meandered over to the gondola station. The gondola pulled in and a dark shape got out. He had dark hair and eyes that reminded me of Freddie. My heart raced until I found out…

It was only the oarsman.

I sighed, remembering how long it had been since we last kissed. What if he had moved on?

The passenger moved out of the gondola and thanked him in Italian. It almost SOUNDED like Freddie. Clearly, it was time to go home. I'm crazy. That _couldn't _be Freddie. Why would he be here in the first place? I was hallucinating again.

"Sam?"

I whirled around.

Oh, chiz.

I wasn't hallucinating.

…

…

**MWAHAHA! Another cliffy! Wait, there's more on the page? Oops. Sorry! False alarm. **_**(BETA: omg, even I thought it was a cliffy.)**_

…

Freddie and I stared at each other for a minute in total shock. His brown eyes bore right into my blue ones. His eyebrows were raised up high in the air.

Finally, I broke the silence. "How the hell did you find me?" I shouted, a little too loudly for people turned to look at the commotion.

He shook himself out of a stupor, "It's a long story. Why don't we talk over lunch?" He suggested.

"I just ate." I answered bluntly.

He raised an eyebrow, "Since when does Sam Puckett turn down free food?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest like he was the coolest guy on earth.

"You didn't say you were paying."

…

Freddie's POV

…

Sam and I spent a long time talking. I told her everything; the journal, the airport, the whole shebang. She told me what she'd done since coming here and admitted that she was coming home today. Hours of talking later, after we'd moved to a park bench because the pizzeria closed, I randomly asked, "So, do you love me? Or I guess, do you still love me?"

The question took her by surprise. She blushed, "Well… yea." She scrunched her eyebrows and lowered her head to hide her blush. I could still see it, though.

"Good." I smiled.

"Good?"

"Yea. I thought I was in this alone."

"In what?" At this, she raised her head.

"In love." I answered, smiling brightly when her blush turned a deeper shade of red.

"Oh, right."

We stared at each other for a quite some time. I cupped her cheeks in my hands, brushing the hair out of her eyes and pulling her close. "I dare you not to kiss me."

Her eyes widened, surprised, but she soon recovered, her eyes narrowing, hinting that she was up for a challenge. "You'll never win."

"Oh, really?" I said, not at all convinced.

I leaned in until our lips were just an inch away. Nothing. A centimeter away and she sat still, smirking. I pulled back. "You are really stubborn, you know that?"

Then I kissed her.

It was sweet and filled with passion, longing, and uncertainty. A desire to make up for lost time. When we finally pulled apart, I remembered the strange fortune teller's advice. I pulled the object out of my pocket, holding it where I was certain Sam couldn't see. It felt… right.

"Mi vuoi sposare?"

Sam pouted at me. "What does that mean?"

I took her hand and put the object in it.

"Will you marry me?"

**So that's the real ending to this chapter. Again with the cliffhangers… There will only be one chapter after this (I think) plus an epilogue or two. Please comment! The more you comment, the sooner I'll update. Seriously, I will stay up until 2 in the morning to write the next chapter if you guys all review. **

**REVIEW!**

_**~ Cough cough, beta'd by the awesome miscellaneousmystery. Lol. Yes. REVIEW… FOR THE CHILDREN! **_

**So, yeah. MiscellaneousMystery beta'd this chapter. Awesome, right? Some of the parts were added in by her. Check out her stories guys- she's a great writer and her stories are definitely worth reading. Trust me, I know things. ;)**


	19. Chapter 19: iHave an Engagement Ring

**I AM SO HAPPY! Tonight (well… technically it was last night) my marching band won SWEEPSTAKES! For all you non-band nerds out there, that is like winning 1****st**** place (but better). You stay after retreat (where the judges announce scores, awards and placements) and do an encore of your show music. For other schools, this might not be a huge deal, but for us, it was LEGENDARY. Last year we were in 5****th**** and 6****th**** place. Never before has my school won sweepstakes. It has never EVER happened before. We made HISTORY tonight. I'm on cloud 9. Hell, I'm on cloud 999. I have never in my life felt so amazingly happy. I had to work really hard not to cry when they announced that we won. My band started this new tradition where when they start announcing 6****th**** place and up, we set our instruments down and hold hands. My band is my family, and none of us could keep from smiling. I smiled so much, I thought my lips would split apart. My clarinet friend couldn't stop crying and she HATED marching band when she started this year. I love my band family so much. They will always be there for me, even when the season's over. I don't want to graduate and leave this all behind. I don't want anyone to graduate. But I guess when I do graduate I can keep in touch with people and stuff. Anyways, YAY! I am so psyched; I decided I would finish my story. YOU'RE WELCOME!**

Chapter 19: iHave an Engagement Ring

Sam's POV

….

Marry Freddie?

That was… unexpected.

I looked down at the tiny ring in my hand. It was beautiful. There were a variety of colored gems circling around a single white diamond. The whole thing was set in rose gold. Yes- ROSE GOLD. Meaning pink.

Just by looking at it, I knew the ring would fit. Not just the size, but the style. It was chaotic yet sane. Completely jumbled but somehow organized. Both girly and tomboyish. The pink was a little OUT THERE but still me because it's uncommon.

I rolled the tiny thing around my palm, trying to think. I mean, I knew I loved Freddie. I knew that I would love to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. I wouldn't have any regrets. So why was I hesitating? The answer hit me so suddenly, I nearly lost my balance. I knew I wouldn't regret marrying Freddie. But would he regret marrying me? Freddie was undoubtedly genuine. I could see it in his warm brown eyes. The color of meatballs. They were almost pleading, looking at me like that.

"No."

Freddie looked at me, shocked. There was a small group of curious spectators ringed around the two of us. They watched expectantly as his jaw dropped and he tried to regain his composure. He stared into my eyes, hurt written on his face. He struggled to find words.

"No? I… But I thought…I don't…"

"Freddie."

His gaze, which had dropped as he begun to speak, instantly snapped to my face.

"Don't freak."

He almost smiled.

"I DO love you. Too much to agree to this."

"Sam, I love you more than I could ever love someone else. Trust me when I say that I want this. You saying no won't benefit either of us."

"I know you do. And… I'm not saying no. Not really."

Freddie looked rather confused, as did the crowd around us. I felt the need to explain.

"I want to marry you. And maybe I will. Just not now. Because Freddie…" I forced a tiny laugh, "We haven't actually dated."

This got a reaction from everyone. Lots of different ones; confused, surprised, anxious, and the like.

Freddie's face remained mostly the same but the tips of his ears turned pink and his fingers twitched.

"We've had this long, insane, complicated relationship since we were kids. We made a lot of memories. The fire escape, that house that Carls took us to…" I trailed off, seeing the expressions of the onlookers. Clearing my throat, I continued. "I want this. US. But first, I think we need an actual relationship. You can be the guy that pays for stuff and I'll be the girlfriend. After everything gets back to normal, I'll be able to see things more clearly and so will you. You can't honestly say that it's a great idea to get married right now. What would Carly say?" I laughed, "What would your psycho mom say?"

He chuckled and took my hands in his. "You're right. I was being rash. Besides," He grinned, "you're worth waiting for."

I stuck the ring on my finger and hugged him.

Freddie pulled back slightly. "I think it's on the wrong hand, Sam."

"I know. I put it there for safekeeping. I like this ring."

He laughed, "Of course. It suits you. It'll be my promise to court you- "

I snorted.

"What?"

"Nobody says 'court' unless they're talking about basketball."

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Fine then. But if you're going to wear that ring, you have to PROMISE me something."

I raised my eyebrows.

"NEVER run away to Italy again."

I smiled mischievously.

"OR anywhere else!"

I fake pouted, "Dang it! What about under my bed?"

Freddie pulled me close. "You can't hide from me."

I couldn't stand it. I kissed him and, like in all those chick flicks and girly books, I felt like I was floating on air. The funny part was that I didn't realize that everyone around us was cheering until we pulled apart.

I blushed and Freddie laughed. "Tomato's a good look for you."

Finally, the crowd dispersed and Freddie and I left. Since I'd missed my flight, we went back to the hotel room and spent the night there (in separate rooms, of course).

The next morning, we got up super early to catch the 4:00 plane to Portland. There wasn't another plane going to Seattle for several days, and Freddie's mom had already gone totally psycho crazy on him (she left a 5 minute rant-message on his phone… it took a couple installments) so we figured it would be best to rent a car to drive back home.

We took a gondola to the airport. We had the oarsman take pictures, too. When we finally got home, I framed them. It was a perfect way to end my stay in Italy. Cruising down the always-flooded streets of Venice in a boat with Freddie as the sun was coming up. A perfect end to a new beginning.

…

**YAAAYYY! You like? There WILL be an epilogue. Actually, I've already written it. Before I post it, though, I'm going to have someone beta it. Who wants to beta the epilogue. I am serious. PM me if you're interested (it means you get a sneak peek of the chapter… :) As soon as I get someone to beta the chapter, I will post it. I may also post the first part of one of my new stories. IDK. Depends on whether I get around to it. I lost the file that sums up those stories so I have to kind of restart. But yeah… I'm tired so I'm going to bed. It's 3:00am and I spent the day marching. Marching kicks your ass. Seriously- I have KILLER calves right now. And my… EVERYTHING hurts. But I don't really care :D**

**REVIEW!**

**(and PM about being my BETA)**


	20. Chapter 20: iGet Hitched (epilogue)

**Here it is!**

...

Chapter 20: iGet Hitched (epilogue)

Freddie's POV

….

I glanced at the sunset. I guess it was supposed to be symbolic. Sam and I had started dating as the sun came up, so I would propose as the sun went down, but I was so incredibly nervous. I wasn't sure I could get my mouth to move before the sun disappeared.

When we got home, Sam and I told our story (well, most of it; we left out some make-out sessions and stuff…) and she ended up moving in with Spencer. It was temporary; just until college, but it was reassuring to know she was safe, right across the hall. I loved to wake her up in the morning with breakfast and a date planned.

Two and a half years had gone by and I still wasn't sure if it was the right time. I wanted to marry Sam so badly, even though we were both still in college and all. (Yes, Sam got into college. She's at the community college near M.I.T. I'm getting my degree in technology and she's majoring in culinary arts. Go figure.) I finally decided it was time to pop the question.

I waited another six months, until our yearly visit to the Caballarin's home in Italy. Sam kept her promise to Jolie and visited every summer and Jolie would come to visit each winter. She had met Angela and the two were instantly friends.

I hoped to have our wedding in the winter with Jolie and Angela as well as all our other friends; Gibby became an actor, Spencer is still an artist, and Carly was studying to be a doctor.

We'd ended up taking a gondola to dinner- for old time's sake.

I took a deep breath and looked at Sam. How could she be so… calm? I almost wished she was afraid of water or boats or something.

"Sam?"

She turned and, seeing my expression, touched my arm reassuringly. "Hey, what's the matter? You seasick, Freddie?"

My mouth twinged upward. "No. I'm just thinking."

"I see."

We sat in silence for another minute.

"Sam?"

"What now, Dipthong?"

I smiled and took her hands in mine, not being able to kneel down in a boat when we were already sitting.

"I love you. I know we haven't graduated yet but I can't wait any longer. Will you marry me?"

Sam looked at me and started laughing.

"What?" I asked, hurt.

"Oh, Freddie," she said as she pulled the old rose ring from her finger and stuck it on her left hand. "I was starting to think you would never ask."

"Wait… is that a yes?"

She leaned in and toyed with the ring on her finger. "Well…"

She kissed me and I could almost hear the fireworks that went off so brilliantly every time we kissed.

"I think that was a yes."

"DUH!"

Just then, the gondola docked near the pizza parlor. Sam's eyes widened. "Pizza?"

I shrugged, embarrassed, "I just thought… y'know, we ran into each other here a few years ago…"

"YES! FOOODDDD!"

Sam leapt out of the gondola, tipping it over.

I pulled my wet self out of the canal and Sam had the decency to wait for me.

"Come on, Fredsnail! Momma wants PIZZA!"

She took off toward the pizza place.

"Oh, Sam.

...

**Whaddya think? Thanks to **_captainhowlong_** for beta'ing for me! He did a great job! Pleasse review!**

**AND...**

**COMING SOON:**

**"iCan't Dance"** is a new chapter long story. It will all be from Sam's POV.

**SUMMARY:** Sam is going to perform in a talent competition- she'll be dancing! (See iWas a Pageant Girl.) But since her boyfriend can't dance, she's forced to take on an unlikely partner...

**UPDATES:** Every week on Sunday if possible. First post will be next Sunday, December 2nd

* **"What Were You Thinking?"** is another oneshot collection.

**SUMMARY:** Basically, each chapter will be an iCarly episode. It will describe Sam and Freddie's REAL thoughts- what you don't know from just watching the show. I may also include others' thoughts about Seddie. Episodes I plan to include: iKiss, iWin a Date, iMake Sam Girlier, iReunite With Missy, iMust Have Locker 239, iTwins, iThink They Kissed, iSaved Your Life, and many others.

**UPDATES:** Updates every… Tuesday? I dunno. I'll shoot for Tuesdays or post will be in a few weeks- either December 11th or 13th.

* **Vote on which episodes you want me to write first (pick whatever episodes you want- suggesting ones that aren't on my list would be cool)**


End file.
